


The Jedi Knight

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cause there's no phrase in Star Wars that is equivalent to 'Hakuna Matata', F/M, If you do tell me, Inspired before and after I saw the new Lion King, Poe Dameron/Rose Tico if you squint, Rey is born as Jaina Skywalker, The songs will not be interpreted in this, This will be a mix of the animated and live action version, Unless you know of one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: The daughter of Luke Skywalker is born, continuing the Circle. But, there are those who would seek to end her legacy, even those she would consider family. She will lose her way, but through the guidance of the Force, one lesson will become clear. To Remember Who You Are.





	1. The Circle Continues

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! I have a few good chapters for this to get established. I hope you all enjoy this, cause I've been wanting to do this for a while, along with a version based of 'Anastasia' that may come later. But, this comes first. Enjoy the first chapter guys.

_From the day we arrive on this planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

**CHAPTER 1**

The sun rose on a brand new day on the home planet of the Jedi Order. All inhabitants, even those that weren't Jedi, woke early to journey to the Jedi Temple, in celebration for the new birth. Grand Master Luke Skywalker and his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, welcomed the birth of a daughter. News of Master Skywalker's baby went through the Galaxy, as visitors from many different planets arrived to celebrate the new babe, bearing gifts of all sorts. Governor Lando Calrissian of Bespin was one of the many guests to arrive at the planet, merely one of a few politicians and government officials of the New Republic. Alongside him was the Solo family. Leia, Luke's twin sister, and her husband Han Solo, along with their son, Ben, and Han's best friend and first mate, Chewbacca, headed to the temple behind Lando's procession.

“Do you think Lando might have gone a bit overboard on the procession?” Leia asked Han. The former smuggler chuckled.

“I don't think Lando has ever understood the word 'subtlety' in his life. We are talking about the man who has an entire closet dedicated to his capes,” Han said. Leia smiled, as she felt Ben curl up tighter next to her.

“Everything alright, sweetie?” she asked.

“Mom, do we have to be here? I mean, couldn't Uncle Luke have brought the baby to us?” he asked. Leia shook her head.

“Ben, your uncle invited us. Besides, don't you want to meet your new baby cousin?” she asked. Ben said nothing, merely giving a short nod. Han smiled, slapping his son on the back and ruffling his hair.

“Don't worry, kiddo. By the time she gets older, you're gonna get sick of her,” he said with a grin. Leia frowned, slapping her husband upside the head, to the laughter of Chewie.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Han growled.

“Now, now. Let's not get at each other's throats yet,” Lando called. “At least not until we've imbibed the punch,” he said.

“Oh, hello! Allow me to introduce myself,” a prissy voice sounded out, to the groans of everyone in attendance. The voice was well known. Luke's protocol droid, C-3PO, stood near the entrance of the temple. “I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. If you will all please follow me, Master Luke and Miss Mara will be here momentarily,” he said. The visitors simply nodded at the ever-annoying protocol droid, who scuttled off into the bowels of the temple after delivering the announcement. Thankfully, his counterpart, R2-D2, was a lot more helpful, providing snacks and entertainment for the guests.

<\------------------------------------------------->

C-3PO headed for the master bedroom inside of the temple, and gave a small knock on the door.

“Come in,” a tired female voice called. Without hesitation, the protocol droid opened the door to find the standing form of Mara Jade at the window, holding the swaddled form of her daughter, Jaina. Baby Jaina was fast asleep on her mother's shoulder, as Mara swayed back and forth. “Yes, 3PO? What can I do for you?”

“Miss Mara, I am happy to inform you that your guests have arrived, and they bear gifts for the young Miss Jaina,” he said. Mara smiled, nodding.

“Thank you for the information, 3PO. Luke and I will be down soon,” she said.

“Undersood, Miss,” the droid said, leaving the room. Mara looked out the window and confirmed C-3PO was right. There were HUNDREDS of people outside of the temple, eager to see her baby. That's what she was afraid of, however. The last thing she wanted was her baby to be seen as a celebrity, a person to revere merely for who her family was and less for who she would be herself. She didn't want Jaina to end up like her grandfather. Mara suppressed a shudder. While she knew that Anakin had long since returned to the light and even joined the netherworld of the Force along with other fallen Jedi, Mara wouldn't forget the impact Vader had on the Galaxy. No. No. Don't cloud your mind with dark images of the past, she thought. Today is a day for celebration, let's leave it as such.

The door opened again, and Mara smiled as her husband entered. Luke was wearing his ceremonial robes, and his beard was perfectly trimmed, resembling his old mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi in his younger years. Even though his face showed his age, to Mara, he would always be the young, reckless Jedi Knight she'd met on Ord Mantell.

“Is she still asleep?” Luke asked, motioning at his daughter. Mara nodded.

“Yes, dear. Though, I feel that won't last when we bring her outside. Have you seen how many people are out there waiting?” she asked. Luke nodded.

“Yeah. I'm worried she'll get overwhelmed,” Luke said, approaching mother and baby and stroking the downy hairs on his daughter's head. Mara chuckled.

“Master Skywalker, you do realize we are her parents, right? She won't get overwhelmed,” she said.

“Hey, even as a Grand Master, I'm still terrified of crowds. Why do you think Jaina is going to be different?”

“Because I'm her mother, dearest. She got the best parts of both of us in her and your fear of crowds isn't one of them, I assure you,” she smirked. Luke grinned, taking his wife into an embrace. He knew that somewhere close by, his father, Old Ben and Master Yoda were smiling. Then, his eyes glanced down at the head of his sleeping baby girl, and his grin grew wider. He was truly astounded that she was his, that the Force had blessed him and Mara with her. His mind conjured images of a little girl with flowers woven into her brown hair, her eyes blue and shining just like his, her mouth wide in a missing toothed-grin. The little girl morphed into a beautiful young woman, the perfect blend of her mother and him. She wore the traditional robes of the New Jedi Order and wielded her Grandfather's lightsaber, no doubt given to her by his father himself. Anakin was sentimental like that, and he knew he'd dote on Jaina as much as he could being a spirit of the Force. But, wait. How could she have his father's lightsaber? It was lost in Cloud City. Now, the image widened and he could see the reason she wielded the weapon. A black, hooded figure stood before her, wielding an odd lightsaber. The blade came out jagged and crackling, the hilt even sporting exhaust ports to funnel the extra energy and giving the saber the appearance of having a cross guard. Luke didn't know who this hooded figure was, but he could feel the Dark Side on them. Jaina's face was set in a look that seemed like anger, but not an anger fueled by the Dark Side. It was an anger made entirely of the Light Side of the Force. His daughter was radiated in it.

“Dear? Are you alright?” Mara asked. Luke shook himself out of his reverie and looked at his wife. Mara's face was etched with concern and confusion, and Luke had to sigh.

_Of course she asked if you were alright, you kriffing moron. You were just standing there, staring off into space for the last few minutes_ , he thought to himself.

“I'm fine. It was just..a vision in the Force,” Luke said.

“Good or bad?” Mara asked. She knew much about Force visions, and if it was powerful enough for Luke to have not moved a muscle or even breathe (she felt his chest stop moving at a point), then it must have been important. Whether or not of good importance or ill was what she wanted to find out.

“I'm not sure. It..it just started showing Jaina when she was a little older, probably no more than six, if that. She had wildflowers woven into her hair. Your doing probably,” Luke said with a small chuckle. Mara had to return it, as he wasn't wrong. She would be a better mother to their daughter than her mother was to her. “But then, it transitioned to her as a young woman, almost the age I was when I left Tatooine with Ben, Han and the Droids. She was beautiful, I could easily see both of us in her. She had my eyes. My father's eyes. A Skywalker's eyes. But, the odd thing, she had my father's old lightsaber. The one I lost in Cloud City during my first duel with Vader,” he said.

“How?” Mara asked.

“I don't know,” Luke replied. “That saber is well and truly lost, as far as I know. But, that's not the thing that scared me. She was facing off against a dark hooded warrior with a lightsaber. A red one,” Luke continued.

“What? That can't be. The Sith are gone. Palpatine and Vader are dead,” Mara said, tightening her grip on Jaina.

“I know that, honey. Come on, let's not worry. There's no reason to fear something that might not even happen. Right now, we have a lot of people out there to see our daughter, and we shouldn't keep them waiting,” Luke said.

“Words of wisdom, Master Skywalker,” a voice called out. Luke and Mara turned to the source and smiled at the being who had entered the nursery. Maz Kanata, an old friend of Luke's was standing in the doorway. “I don't wish to rush you, but the crowd is getting restless and R2 is running out of jokes,” she said. Luke smirked, taking Jaina out of her mother's grip and approaching Maz.

“Alright, here she is. We'll be right behind you,” he said. With a tight grip, Maz took hold of the still sleeping infant, giving a gentle smile.

“She is truly breathtaking, Luke,” she said, giving a warm hug to the Jedi Master. Luke returned it wholeheartedly, as Jaina's blue eyes slowly opened.

“Well, someone's awake,” Mara said, chuckling, as Jaina turned her head to survey her surroundings.

“Not to worry, dear child. You won't be gone from your mother for long,” Maz said in a gentle tone, carefully placing the baby on her shoulder as she headed for the exit, Luke and Mara following behind her. They would present Jaina on a special outcropping that extended from the outside of the temple. It was used by Jedi of old for Knighting ceremonies, so Luke decided to repurpose it for his daughter. There was no one to say he shouldn't, after all. Luke opened the door to the outcropping and Maz approached the edge with sure steps, Little Jaina's eyes adjusting to the light. Then, with steady hands, she raised the infant into the air, letting the crowd below gaze at the new baby. Cheers and whistles sounded from below the temple, as the wind whipped through the hair and clothes of everyone in attendance. Jaina herself surveyed all the faces below, taking in the smiles and different races. She didn't know who they were, but something told her they were here for her.

“ _Strong you are in the Force, young Jaina_ ” said a voice on the wind. Jaina cocked her head curiously. She didn't see anyone near her.

“ _You will lead the next generation of great Jedi, young one,_ ” another voice said.

“ _We will be there with you every step of the way, sweetheart. I promise_ ,” a warm, familiar voice said. Jaina liked this voice. It reminded her of her Daddy, only deeper. Maz held the baby higher, as her mouth turned into a smile. She liked all of this attention. Luke and Mara looked on with their own smiles, and had they looked back, they would have seen the Force Ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker wearing matching smiles. The Circle had been continued, and the Jedi were poised to rise once again.


	2. Son of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the celebration, Young Ben must come to terms with the birth of his baby cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen Lion King, either version, you know what scene this is supposed to be.

**CHAPTER 2**

Inside of one of the guest rooms in the Jedi Temple, Ben Solo sat on the bed, picking at one of the threads on the blanket. Everyone, even his parents, were fawning over his new baby cousin, and he didn't understand why. She wasn't all that special. All she'd done since he'd seen her was sleep. He frowned, picking the thread out of the blanket, when he heard a small squeak. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something small scurry across the floor. Getting off the bed and slowly striding to the little creature, Ben narrowed his eyes.

“Life isn't fair, is it, little guy? See, while some beings are destined for greatness, others are forced to spend their lives in obscurity and non-importance. We're a lot alike, you and I,” he said, picking up the little creature by it's tail. Putting it in his hand, he headed back to the bed, sitting down on it.

“I was promised everything. I was promised that I would become the next great Jedi, the heir to my grandfather's legacy. Then she came, and now, SHE'LL get all that. I'm sure you had promise too, huh? You were probably promised a nice hovel outside, in the sun and the grass, and yet now, you're inside of this stone box with me. That's where we're similar. I will NEVER be the heir of my grandfather's legacy, and you, will never see the light of another day. Farewell,” Ben said, a gleam in his eye. Before he could crush the small creature though, C-3PO barged into the room.

“Master Ben, I do hope I'm not interrupting you,” the protocol droid said. The boy sighed, keeping the small creature trapped.

“What do you want, 3PO?” he grumbled.

“I simply am informing you that your uncle is on his way. He is eager to see you,” C-3P0 said. Ben rolled his eyes, as his hands loosened their grip and the little creature scurried away.

“Now look, 3PO. You scared away my friend,” Ben growled.

“Oh. I'm terribly sorry, Master Ben. It was never my intention,” the protocol droid scuttled.

“Tell me, 3PO. Do you know exactly how many circuits it takes to power one of your eyes?” Ben asked, getting off the bed and slowly approaching the fussy droid.

“Of course, Master Ben. It takes exactly 5 different wired circuits to power one of my facial receptors,” C-3PO chirped.

“Hmm. Then, what would happen if one of those wires was cut, huh?” the 10 year old asked, approaching the protocol droid with dark eyes and fists clenched. But, before he could exact the harm he wanted to inflict on the droid, Luke appeared.

“Hey there. Ben, buddy, everything okay?” he asked. After a few seconds of silence, the boy nodded.

“Everything's fine, Uncle Luke,” he said. The bearded man smiled, and clapped the gold protocol droid on the shoulder.

“3PO, can you go and check on Jaina and then make sure the guests aren't getting bored?” he asked.

“Of course, Master Luke,” C-3PO said, scurrying away. Now alone, Luke walked into Ben's room, and closed the door.

“So, your mom told me you were feeling a little down since you've gotten here, and I just wanted to see how you're doing,” he said.

“Fine. I'm fine,” Ben said, his voice not betraying his real feeling.

“Ben, you know you can talk to me about anything you want, right? We're family,” Luke said.

“I know. It's just..remember when you promised you'd make me a Jedi? With Jaina here, does that mean you won't now?” Ben asked. Luke put an arm around Ben's shoulders and smiled genuinely.

“Ben, I made you a promise and I plan to keep it. But, at the same time, I also have Jaina to take care of. That doesn't mean that you both can't be Jedi together, though. We're all family,” he said. Ben gave a small smile and nodded.

“Okay, Uncle Luke,” he said. With a grin and a chuckle, Luke clapped the boy on his back.

“Would you like to meet your cousin?” he asked. Ben looked down at the floor, but nodded his head. However, before either of them could leave the room, C-3PO poked his head back in.

“Master Luke, Governor Calrissian has asked for a meeting with you,” the protocol droid said. Luke sighed.

“Okay, 3PO. I'll be right there. Ben, we'll meet your cousin later, okay?” he said.

“Okay, Uncle Luke,” Ben replied. Following C-3PO, Luke finally left his nephew's room. Once the door closed, Ben's eyes darkened.

“I have to share with her? SHARE Grandfather's legacy with a BABY? The legacy that I was promised? I have to share it with some INFANT!” Ben growled, sending the wooden stool in the room slamming into the wall with the Force.

_Good. GOOOD. I can feel the hate in you, child. It is strong, much like your grandfather's was._

Ben whipped his head around the room. He couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

“Who's there?”

_Calm yourself, young Solo. All will be revealed in time, but I can tell you one thing. I can make you POWERFUL, so powerful that neither your Uncle or your cousin will be able to stop you. All you must do, is follow my teachings._

“What teachings?” Ben asked. The voice chuckled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next chapter.


	3. 9 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 years later, young Jaina wakes up early for a special day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

_**9 years later** _

Young Jaina Skywalker awoke with a smile on her face. Slipping on her shoes, and throwing on her small, warm robe, she rushed out of the temple to catch the first rays of the sun come over the horizon. Her face splitting into a grin, she saw the dark sky shift into a beautiful magenta that made her blue eyes sparkle. Turning on her heel, the little girl raced to her parent's room in the temple, and burst in.

“Daddy! Daddy! Come on, Daddy! It's time! Wake up!” she squealed, jumping onto her parents bed. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

Mara smiled, her eyes still closed, as she was snuggled up next to Luke. “Your daughter's awake,” she said sleepily.

“Before dawn, she's _your_ daughter,” Luke replied groggily.

“Daddy! Daddy! Come on, Daddy!” Jaina whined, pulling at her father's shirt sleeve. “Daddy! You promised!” she said, with a pout. Luke stirred and opened an eye to see his daughter's frowning face. He smiled very small.

“Okay, okay, sweetie. I'm up. I'm up,” he said, as Jaina squealed with delight and ran out of the room. Mara smiled as both she and Luke sat up and stretched, Luke letting out a yawn. He and Mara slowly rose from the bed, as they found Jaina waiting outside, bouncing up and down in excitement. Mara smiled, stroking the top of her daughter's head and placing a kiss on it, before Luke took her hand in his and led her up the stairs to the roof of the temple.

“Daddy, I thought we were going to take a walk around the planet,” Jaina said.

“We will, honey, but first there's something I want to show you,” Luke said. The two of them made it to the top of the temple roof and then, with the sun visible and turning the sky a beautiful glowing orange, Luke smiled. “Look Jaina. Everything the light touches is ours to protect,” he said.

“Ooh,” the little girl cooed, her eyes surveying the horizon.

“Our duty as Jedi is to protect the weak and downtrodden, and to uphold the Will of the Force. I am Jedi Grandmaster, so for now, the duty falls to me. But one day, Jaina, the Force will call to me to return to it, and then YOU will be the new Grandmaster,” Luke said.

“Oh. Then I'll be in charge of all of this?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” he said.

“Wow. Everything the light touches. But, Daddy, what about that dark shadowy place over there?” Jaina asked.

“That's an area steeped in the Dark Side, Jaina. You can never go there,” Luke said sternly.

“But, I thought Jedi can go wherever they want,” Jaina said.

“Not exactly, sweetheart. There's more to being a Jedi than getting your way all the time, although that does have a few perks,” Luke said with a chuckle.

“There's more?” Jaina asked, astonished.

“HA HA! Jaina, come on,” Luke said, taking his daughter's hand and leading her back down from the roof and then onto the grass. “Everything you see exists together in the Force. As a Jedi you need to understand that connection, and respect that connection you have to it. It's that connection that binds you to the ground of the planet, to the sky above, and to your inner self. With time and training, honey, you'll learn to hear that connection yourself,” he continued.

“But, Daddy, what is the Force, exactly?”

“The Force is what gives us our power, sweetie. It's an energy field that's created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates and radiates through us, and it binds the Galaxy together,” he said.

“But how are we able to feel the Force, Daddy?” Jaina asked.

“Ah! Now, that's a good question. We're able to feel the Force thanks to the Midi-Chlorians,” Luke said.

“Midi-whats?”

“Midi-Chlorian's, sweetie. Midi-Chlorian's are microscopic lifeforms that live inside of your cells,” Luke said.

“They live inside of me?” Jaina gasped, feeling her arms for any signs.

“Inside of your cells, Jaina. The Midi-Chlorian's share a symbiotic relationship with us. They are the one's who help us to hear the Will of the Force. Without the Midi-Chlorian's, life wouldn't exist, and we'd have no knowledge of the Force,” Luke said, finishing his explanation.

“Ah. Master Luke! Good morning,” C-3PO said, approaching the father and daughter.

“Good morning, 3PO,” Luke replied with a smile, as Jaina waved to the protocol droid.

“I am here to recite the morning report,” C-3PO said.

“Very good. Fire away, 3P0,” Luke said. As C-3PO recited what had been reported that morning, Jaina turned her attention to a small, shiny stone on the ground. She held out her hand and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and lift it, but to no avail. She frowned, flexing her fingers and trying again, and still nothing. Slumping onto the ground, Jaina sighed, picking up the stone and dropping it from her hand. “What're you doing, sweetie?” Luke asked.

“Trying to move the stone with the Force, Daddy,” Jaina pouted.

“Ah. Let an old pro show you how it's done, sweetie,” Luke said with a smirk. C-3PO continued to drone on as Luke stood behind his daughter. “Now, keep your feet planted to the ground,” he whispered.

“Right. Feet planted to the ground,” Jaina parroted back.

“Raise your hand and don't make a sound,” Luke whispered. Jaina smiled and did so. “3PO, would you turn around please?”

“Of course, Master Luke,” the Protocol droid said, turning his back to the two Jedi. “Um, what is going on?” he asked.

“Force lifting lesson,” Luke replied.

“Ah yes, Force lifting. FORCE LIFTING?! No! No, Master Luke! You can't be serious!” C-3PO shrieked, spinning back around in fear. Luke grinned and motioned for the goldenrod droid to turn back around with his finger. “Oh, dear. This is so humiliating,” C-3PO groaned.

“Close your eyes and breathe. Just breathe. Open your mind, and feel it. Feel the Force,” Luke whispered in Jaina's ear. She nodded, and closed her eyes, breathing evenly. Suddenly, C-3PO began to wail, as he was lifted into the air. Jaina's eyes snapped open as she saw C-3PO levitating into the sky!

“Oh! Oh no!” the droid wailed.

“HA HA HA! That's great, sweetie. That's amazing. Don't worry, 3PO, I'll get you down,” Luke said, using the Force to grip the droid himself and slowly lowering back to the ground. “Okay, now this time..”

“LUKE! LUKE! COME QUICK!” a voice shouted out. Luke and Jaina found the owner of the voice to be Wedge Antilles, one of the commanders of the old Rebel Alliance and part of Leia's procession. He'd volunteered to scout out and survey the safety of the planet. Luke hadn't seen him for a few days. “Luke! I found an old Empire cell that's attempting a resurgence! I need your help!” he said. Luke glared, turning to C-3PO, as a landspeeder from the temple carrying Han, Leia and Chewie approached. Apparently, Wedge had told them first.

“3PO, take Jaina back to the temple,” Luke said, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt.

“But, Daddy, can't I come?” Jaina asked.

“No, honey. You stay safe at home,” Luke said, running off to catch up to Wedge. After Leia and Han also said goodbye to the little girl, Jaina sighed and took C-3PO's hand as he led her back to the Jedi temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.


	4. The Cave (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fueled by curiosity, courtesy of Ben, Jaina is spurred to see what the shadowy place has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This one was fun. Hope you like what I interpreted the Elephant Graveyard into in this.

**Chapter 4**

“Hey Ben! Guess what?” Jaina asked, bursting into her cousin's room. Ben frowned, poking an eye open from his meditation to see his grinning little cousin.

“Ugh. I _despise_ guessing games,” he muttered under his breath.

“I'm gonna be the Grandmaster of the Jedi Temple!” Jaina said, climbing onto Ben's bed.

“Oh joy,” Ben replied in as dry and sarcastic a tone as he could.

“Daddy just showed me the whole planet, and someday, it'll be under my protection! Hehe!” Jaina giggled.

“Yes, well forgive me, Jaina, if I don't celebrate. Weak knees, you know,” Ben said, trying to go back to his meditation.

“Ben, what's going to happen to you when I become Grandmaster?” Jaina asked, poking at her cousin's nose. Ben frowned again, and scrunched his nose.

“I assume I'll be ousted by your students,” he said. Jaina gasped, until Ben smirked. “Kidding. So, your Dad showed you the whole planet, huh?”

“Mmhmm! Everything!”

“So, did he show you what's that shadowy area near the western edge of the planet?”

“No. Daddy said I can't go there,” Jaina said with a sigh, climbing off of Ben's bed. Her cousin finally opened his eye and raised his brow.

“Well, he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest Jedi can go there,” Ben said, standing up and heading for one of the books on his shelf.

“I'm brave!” Jaina squeaked. Ben chuckled, sitting back down on the bed with the book in hand. “What's over there?” she asked.

“Jaina, I'm sorry. I can't tell you,” Ben replied.

“Why not?” Jaina whined, pouting. Ben smiled, wrapping his cousin into a hug.

“Jaina, Jaina. I'm only looking out for the safety of my favorite cousin,” he said.

“Ben, I'm your only cousin,” Jaina replied.

“Exactly. That's all the more reason for me to want to keep you safe. A Cave of the Dark Side is no place for a little girl. Whoops!” Ben said, placing a hand on his mouth in shock.

“Cave of the What? Wow!”

“Oh no. I've said too much. Well, I guess you would have figured it out, sooner or later. Just promise me you won't visit that horrible place, okay?” Ben asked, not even attempting to hide the insincerity in his voice.

“I promise,” Jaina said with a smile.

“That's a good girl. You run along and play,” Ben said, opening the door. As Jaina ran out, Ben called after her, “JAINA! Remember, it's our little secret.” She nodded, and raced away from her cousin's room and out to the courtyard of the temple.

<\--------------------------------------------------------------->

In the Courtyard, the other younglings training was being overseen by her mother. Her best friend, Finn, Lando's son, was mimicking the movements of the younglings with a large stick. Many did wonder why a normal human like Finn, who did not possess the Force, was allowed to stay in the Temple? Luke had stated it was because even a non-Jedi could take lasting lessons from the teachings of the Jedi, but in reality, Lando wouldn't stop nagging him about it. Though, Luke didn't complain. Finn was a nice boy, very kind and respectful, so Luke was more than happy to watch his son while Lando was off doing..Lando things.

“Hey Finn!” Jaina called, rushing up to the boy.

“Hi Jaina,” he replied.

“Come on, I just heard about this great place,” Jaina giggled.

“Um, Jaina. There's kind of a lesson going on here,” Finn said.

“And it's time for you to get involved, young lady,” Mara said, pulling Jaina in front of the class and handing her a training saber.

“MOMMY!” Jaina whined, as Mara activated her magenta blade and struck high at her daughter. Jaina blocked it with ease, frowning. “Mommy! You're embarrassing me!” Mara smiled sweetly, before going for a low strike, which Jaina blocked again. The little girl sighed, as her mother alternated the two strikes, then tried to change it up with a strike to Jaina's side, which she blocked again.

“Very good, honey,” Mara said.

“Okay, okay, you tested me. Can we go now?” Jaina huffed.

“Where are we going? It better not be any place dumb,” Finn said, leaning against his stick.

“It's not. It's really cool,” Jaina grinned.

“Oh. Where is this 'really cool' place, hm?” Mara asked, deactivating her lightsaber.

“Um..around the Spire,” Jaina replied.

“THE SPIRE?! What's so great about the Spire?” Finn hissed.

“I.Will.Show.You.When.We.Get.There,” Jaina said between grit teeth.

“Oh. Master Murcala, can I go with Jaina?” Finn asked. Master Murcala Dere, one of the other Master's in the temple, had been specially selected to be Finn's temporary guardian. The Jedi Master had more than accepted, as she genuinely loved children, and had grown to love Finn like her own. The Jedi Master raised her brow with a smirk.

“Hmm, what do you think, Mara?” she asked. The matriarch of the Temple smiled.

“Please?” the kids asked in unison, with innocent smiles on their faces.

“Well, it's alright with me,” Mara said. Jaina and Finn whooped with joy. “As long as 3PO goes with you,” she added.

“No! Not 3PO,” Jaina whined.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

The Black Spire was a location well known by the residents of the Jedi Temple. Once an old radio tower during the days of the Rebellion, it became twisted and blackened in color, coining it's name. C-3PO knew where it was, and so, he shuffled his gold legs as fast as he could to it, with Jaina and Finn following behind.

“Come along now, young ones. The sooner we arrive at the Spire, the sooner we can go back to the Temple,” C-3PO said.

“So where are we really going?” Finn whispered to Jaina.

“A Cave of the Dark Side,” Jaina whispered.  
  


“WHAT?!”

“SHH! 3PO!”

“Right, right. So, how're we gonna ditch the priss?” Finn asked. Jaina frowned, shrugging, as they watched 3PO keep getting ahead of them. Finn sighed, before noticing the stick in his hand. He'd carried it all the way from the Temple.

“Okay, follow my lead,” he said, whispering something in her ear. Jaina grinned, grabbing a stick and standing in front of C-3PO with Finn.

“The Force is with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet!” Finn recited, in as best a Darth Vader voice as he could.

“Vwoosh!” Jaina made the sound of a lightsaber activating.

“Vwoosh!” Finn did the same. Then, Jaina attacked, as Finn blocked as best he could. The two kids battled around the protocol droid, who was nervously fretting.

“Oh. Oh my. Um..do be careful, you two. We wouldn't want to make a mark on each other.” The kids didn't hear him.

“You have learned much, young one,” Finn said, continuing as Vader.

“You'll find I'm full of surprises,” Jaina growled, tuning her voice to sound like her father's. More hitting of the sticks.

“Oh dear, I'm not cut out for this,” C-3PO said, his hands up in fear. Jaina smiled and motioned past the spire, as Finn went for an over head strike. She leapt out of the way and into the tall grass.

“All too easy,” Finn continued in character. Without hesitation, Jaina leapt to her feet, the stick still brandished. “Impressive. Most impressive.” Then the duel resumed. After a few more strokes between the friends, Jaina pushed Finn into the grass and leapt after him.

“Stay down, and follow me,” she whispered, as Finn nodded. Staying on their bellies, the kids crawled through the grass, as C-3PO stuttered nervously.

“Miss Jaina? Master Finn? Where did you go? Oh dear. Master Luke will not be happy,” he said. Finally, the kids stood up once they were well away from the Spire.

“Alright! We lost him!” Finn whooped.

“I am a genius!” Jaina beamed.

“Um.. _genius_? It was my idea,” Finn said.

“I know, but I pulled it off,” Jaina said.

“You pulled it off with ME!” Finn said with a smirk.

“Oh, did I?” she asked, lunging at him again. The two began to play wrestle, as they rolled through the grass. Giggles being exchanged between the two of them, their game ended with Finn locking Jaina's legs with his, and holding her down on the ground, pinning her arm.

“Pinned ya,” Finn said with a smile.

“Okay. Okay. Let me up,” Jaina said, as Finn let her go, only for Jaina to tackle him again and the wrestling resumed, both of them rolling across the ground. Locking her in the same position, Finn smirked.

“Pinned ya again,” he said with a smirk. Jaina frowned, until her eyes focused on what was in front of them.

“Finn. Finn, get off. We're here,” she said. Finn looked up and gasped. The jagged cliff-face that loomed in front of them opened up into a pitch black cave entrance. “This is it! We made it!” Jaina whispered, a grin beginning to form. Finn wrung his hands together, as he followed his friend into the cave.

“Um..Jaina. I really don't think it's a good idea for us to be in here,” he said.

“Don't worry, Finn. We'll be fine,” Jaina replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this'll be a two part chapter, since I wanna get that feeling of dread like in the movie when Simba and Nala go to the Graveyard. Next part will come sometime soon.


	5. The Cave (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of the Cave, Jaina and Finn come across threats that they are not prepared to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I think we all knew this was coming. More of the cave and the first appearance of our Hyena analogues.

**Chapter 5**

The two kids ventured further into the cave, the darkness seeming to swallow them, making it hard for them to see anything in front of them.

“Hold on, I think I have something,” Finn said, as he reached into what he hoped was his trouser pocket. Pulling out a small glowing stick, the two continued on in the cave. “So, what did you say this was again?” Finn asked.

“A Cave of the Dark Side,” Jaina replied, as she ran her hand along the cave wall.

“Right, mmhmm, and we're here..why?” he asked.

“Ben said only real Jedi go here. I want to be a real Jedi, Finn,” Jaina said.

“Do you think he's been here before?” Finn asked.

“Probably. My Dad's been training him for a while now. I think he's even close to becoming an actual Jedi Knight,” Jaina replied.

“Wow, doesn't that mean he'd get his own student?”

“Yup. Though, he has to complete his final few tests before actually becoming a Knight.” The two kids went even further, as it seemed like the air became colder.

“Um, Jaina. I think maybe it's time we go back,” Finn said, starting to wring his hands again.

“Come on, Finn. There has to be something in here, otherwise why would Ben tell me only Jedi can come here,” Jaina said.

“Jaina, I really think we should go back. We could end up in danger,” Finn said.

“Danger? Finn, I'm the daughter of Luke Skywalker, a Jedi. I laugh in the face of danger. HAHAHA!” Jaina's laughter was cut short by the sound of a blaster bolt. The two scrambled to huddle together, as two figures emerged from the bowels of the cave. One was wearing a pristine officer's uniform, with a jaunty hat on their head. Their face was so sharp and pointed, and their gaze was piercing. They had their hands behind their back, and when they saw the two kids, their face twisted into a look of disgust. The other figure was dressed in chrome Stormtrooper armor, with a black and red cape over one shoulder, and a blaster rifle clutched in both hands.

“My, my, Captain. What do we have here?” the man in the uniform said.

“It seems we have two trespassers, General,” the chromed Stormtrooper said.

“That's exactly what I was thinking, Captain. I'm sure we're aware what we do to trespassers,” the man said.

“TROOPERS!” the chromed Stormtrooper yelled into the darkness. Jaina and Finn heard the powering up of at least two dozen blaster rifles. There were Stormtroopers all around them in the cave. The kids were trapped.

“WAIT! WAIT! This is a misunderstanding! Simply a misunderstanding!” a new voice sounded through the cave.

“3PO?” Jaina and Finn gasped. Indeed, C-3PO had followed them, it seemed, and found his way into the cave.

“If you please, this is simply a misunderstanding. The curiosity of youth, I'm sure you understand. There is no need for violence in this moment,” the protocol droid said.

“Wait, wait. I know who you are. You're Luke Skywalker's droid,” the chromed Stormtrooper said.

“Yes, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations,” the droid recited.

“3PO, must you keep saying that?” Jaina asked, looking at the golden droid.

“Then that would make you?” the man in the uniform asked, approaching Jaina.

“Daughter of Master Skywalker,” Jaina replied, puffing herself up to try and look intimidating.

“Are you aware of what we do to Jedi who leave the Temple?” the chromed Stormtrooper asked, circling the kids. The other Stormtroopers kept the blasters trained on the kids.

“Now, now. There surely is no need for the wrath of Master Skywalker to be incurred with this course of action. If you allow us to leave, we give you our word, you'll never see us again,” C-3PO said, trying to defuse the tension.

“Unfortunately, droid, we can't allow that. They have walked into our territory, and so they must face the consequences. We will send their corpses back as a warning to Master Skywalker that next time, he should keep a better eye on his students, and especially his daughter,” the man sneered.

“TROOPERS!” the chromed Stormtrooper yelled again, as the blaster rifles powered up again. Jaina glared, and grabbed the glow stick from Finn's hand, holding it up in front of her. The man and the chromed trooper looked at each other and smirked, starting to laugh in condescension.

“Is that supposed to be your lightsaber? Ha! Go on, try that again. Humor us,” the man said. Jaina simply deepened her glare, as she held the glow stick in her hand tighter.

_VSSHHMMMMM!_

Before the troopers could blink, Luke and Mara rushed in, lightsaber's brandished. The troopers fell to their blades, as the chromed Trooper sent a few shots at Luke, who simply blocked them with his saber. As the two Jedi moved through the rest of the troopers like beasts on a warpath, the surviving ones threw down their weapons and rushed to stand behind the chromed trooper. Finally, their eyes blazing with fury, Luke and Mara turned to the man and the chrome trooper.

“Was it really necessary to slaughter half our troops?” the man asked.

“SILENCE!” Luke roared, holding his blade on the two figures. Silence went through the cave, the only sound being the humming of the two lighsabers. Eventually, the man and the trooper dropped their weapons and held up their hands in surrender. “If ANY of you come near my daughter again,” Luke growled, his grip tightening on his saber. Mara matched his glare, but at the same time, put a hand on her husband's shoulder to keep him slightly calm.

“We won't, Master Jedi. You won't be seeing us again, I promise you,” the man said.

“All remaining troopers, fall back!” the chrome trooper yelled, as they moved back to the bowels of the cave. Jaina slowly approached, and tugged on her father's robe.

“Daddy, I'm sorry,” she said with a whimper. Luke turned his head to his little girl, and frowned.

“You deliberately disobeyed me! Come on. Let's go home,” he said, deactivating his lightsaber and heading for the cave exit. Mara followed, along with C-3PO, as Jaina and Finn took up the rear.

“You know, I thought you were really brave,” Finn whispered to his friend, as the two kids followed after the adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is one I'm really looking forward to, and then after that, it's THAT scene. We all know the one.


	6. Look at the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the Cave have shaken young Jaina to the core. Enduring a reprimand from her parents, the young girl is taught that when she feels alone, to look at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd get this done so fast, but this chapter was SO fun to interpret. We all know what this scene is, so I'll just let you all enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Night fell, as the Skywalkers, Finn and C-3PO headed back to the Jedi Temple. Silence reigned for most of the walk, before Luke broke it.

“3PO!” he called, as the protocol droid shuffled up.

“Yes, Master Luke?” he asked.

“Take Finn back to the Temple,” Luke ordered.

“If I may, Master Luke, do not be too hard on her. I can recall a young man who was just as eager to prove himself as Miss Jaina,” C-3PO said.

“I've got to teach my daughter a lesson,” Luke said softly. C-3PO's head slumped, as he shuffled back over to Finn and Jaina. Taking the boy's hand, he lead him away to the Temple, leaving Jaina and her parents alone. “JAINA!” Luke called sternly. Jaina winced, and then slowly started to approach her parents. As she walked, her foot stepped into her father's footprint. Her eyes widened, as she saw her father's footprint dwarf her own foot. Coming to sit in between her parents, Jaina kept her head down, feeling the tears prick her eyes. Mara's arms were crossed, as she kept her gaze forward, and Luke's hands were on his hips. “Jaina, I am very disappointed in you,” he said.

“I know,” Jaina whimpered.

“You could have been killed,” Mara said sternly.

“You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse, you put Finn in danger,” Luke added.

“I..I was just trying to be brave like you,” Jaina said, the tears finally flowing, as her voice broke. Luke and Mara looked at each other, and then knelt down to their crying baby girl. With gentle fingers, Mara tied Jaina's hair into three buns, soothing her, as Luke took Jaina's hand and clutched it.

“I'm only brave when I have to be,” Luke said.

“Sweetheart, being brave doesn't mean you actually go looking for trouble,” Mara said, stroking her daughter's cheek. Jaina sniffled, as her mother wiped her tears. Luke wrapped an arm around his daughter, as he sighed.

“Hon, to become a Jedi, you need to learn that while quick thinking is good to have, recklessness and a thought to seek danger is not. A Jedi is supposed to look out for others before themselves,” he said.

“But, Daddy, you're not afraid of anyting,” Jaina said, clutching her father's arm.

“I was today,” Luke said, as Mara held her daughter's waist.

“You were?” Jaina asked with wide eyes.

“We were. Both of us. We were afraid we might lose you, sweetie,” Mara said.

“Oh. I guess even Jedi get scared sometimes, huh?” Jaina asked.

“Mmhmm,” Luke said.

“That they do,” Mara added.

“But, do you know what?” Jaina whispered, a small smile forming on her face.

“What?” Mara whispered back, a similar smile appearing.

“I think those Stormtrooper's were even scareder,” Jaina giggled.

“Heheh. 'Cause nobody messes with your Dad. Come 'ere, you!” Luke grinned, scooping his daughter up into his arms, and nuzzling her hair.

“AHH! Daddy, no! Heehee!” Jaina laughed, wriggling out of Luke's grip and running away. Luke followed, with a smile creasing his face, as Mara laughed along.

“Run, honey! He's going to get you,” she chortled. Soon, Luke scooped her up again, and spun her around, till they both fell into the grass. Mara came to where they lay, and laid down herself.

“Daddy, we're family right?” Jaina asked.

“Right,” Luke said with a smile.

“And we're always going to be together, right?” Jain asked with a smile. Luke and Mara looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Gripping Jaina by her waist, Luke plopped her onto his lap, and held her with one arm around her stomach.

“Jaina, look up there. What do you see?” Luke asked, pointing up to the night sky.

“The stars,” the little girl replied.

“Exactly, and up there with those stars are the Jedi of old. My mentors, Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, and your grandfather,” Luke said, his voice becoming wistful.

“Grandpa Anakin is up there?” Jaina asked, astonished.

“That he is, sweetie. They're all up there and they're watching over you,” Mara said, rubbing her daughter's back.

“Really?” Jaina asked, now staring wide eyed up into the starry night sky.

“Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember that the Jedi will always be there to guide you, and so will I,” Luke said, pulling his daughter and wife into a hug, as the family just sat there, watching the night sky. Off in the distance behind them, the shimmering blue forms of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared, with smiles on their faces.

“That's a promise, Jaina,” Anakin said quietly, as Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, his hand on the shoulder of his old friend. As the family stood up to return to the Jedi Temple, the Force Ghosts disappeared back to the netherworld of the Force, at peace for the time being, as the sun came close to rising on a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was supposed to be combined with 'Be Prepared', but I figured that should have its own chapter, which if you couldn't tell, is what's next. After that, it's THAT scene. *Gulp* That's gonna be a hard one to write.


	7. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remains of the fractured Empire are visited by Ben Solo, and a sinister plan comes to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to put anything here? It's 'Be Prepared'. You all know it. Just enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7**

“Now we're down half of our troops thanks to the Jedi,” General Hux said.

“Perfect. Our numbers were dwindling before, but now, we're on the verge of being wiped out,” Captain Phasma replied, taking off her helmet and shaking out her blonde hair.

“It's unacceptable! We should have been ruling the Galaxy! We WERE ruling the Galaxy, and then Skywalker came along and killed Lord Vader and the Emperor and now, we're forced to hide like rats!” Hux growled.

“Meanwhile, the Jedi thrive and maintain a foothold in the Galaxy that we won't be able to break,” Phasma replied.

“Don't remind me,” Hux grumbled, slumping down on a rock. “All of those damned Skywalker's are menaces. Too powerful, too ruthless.”

“They're traitors,” Phasma growled.

“Murderers,” Hux added.

“Monsters!” the two shouted.

“Oh. Surely all of us Skywalker's aren't all that bad,” a new voice said. Hux and Phasma gasped, snapping their heads to the source of the voice, only to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Ben Solo.

“Ah. Lord Ren, it's only you,” Hux said dismissively. Ben glared, his eyes burning as he stepped up to the two figures.

“Only me? You were expecting someone else, General?” Ben asked.

“Yes, someone important, like Luke Skywalker,” Hux said. Ben growled, his fingers clenching into a fist.

“Is that so?” he asked, the darkness bubbling up in him. Phasma could see the look in his eyes, and decided to defuse the situation before Ben could crush Hux's head like a grape.

“Are you hear to give us assistance, Lord Ren?” she asked. Ben scoffed, using the Force to grab a training ball that was inside of a metal container.

“I don't really think you deserve my help. I practically wrapped those two kids up in a bow for you to dispose of, and yet, you couldn't even do that right,” he said, crushing the ball. Hux's eyebrow raised, as Phasma watched.

“How, exactly, do you think we could have done that? By killing Luke Skywalker?” Hux asked, placing a hand on the table in front of them all. Ben chuckled, the tone dark and disturbing, as he used the Force to open up a closed black box that was situated in the back of the cave. Out of the box, his lightsaber came flying, as he grabbed it and then turned to his two allies.

“Exactly,” he said with a sadistic grin. “I'm well aware that you all are stretched thin, a shadow of the Empire you once were. But, if we work together, all that can change. So, you must prepare for the chance of a lifetime. The chance to return the Empire to it's former glory,” he said, as the remaining Stormtroopers gathered around Hux and Phasma. “My friends, a shining new era is slowly drawing nearer.”

“What part will we play exactly?” Hux asked. Ben smirked, turning his dark eyes on the ginger general.

“Just listen to me, Hux. I know you may all find it sordid. But, I promise, you shall be rewarded, when I have finally been given my dues,” Ben growled, smashing his fist into the stone of the wall and cracking it. “With injustice finally squared, remember, you must be prepared.”

“Be prepared? For what?” Phasma asked.

“For the death of Master Skywalker,” Ben answered, activating the lightsaber, the red, crackling blade illuminating his face.

“Ah. Kill Master Skywalker and his daughter and we wipe out the Jedi, then WE will take over!” Hux said with a smile. The Stormtroopers shouted in agreement at this plan, but Ben glared and sent a rock flying at them with the Force.

“FOOLS! There will be Jedi, and I will lead them! Join me, and the Galaxy is ours for the taking!” Ben roared.

“Hail Lord Ren! Hail Lord Ren!” the Stormtroopers chanted. With a smirk, Ben motioned for Hux and Phasma to follow him, as he walked deeper into the Cave.

“To think we will soon be connected to a ruler who'll be forever adored,” Phasma said, with a smile.

“Of course, quid pro quo, it's expected that we take certain duties onboard,” Hux added.

“Yes, my friends. Soon, you'll see that the future is littered with prizes, and though I am the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is that...YOU'LL NEVER RULE THE GALAXY WITHOUT ME!” Ben bellowed, as a metal helmet flew from the black box and landed into his hand.

“We must prepare for the coup of the century!” Phasma said, placing her helmet back on her head.

“Yes! Prepare for this murkiest of scams!” Hux added, priming his blaster.

“Such meticulous planning, with our tenacity spanning,” Ben continued, as the Stormtroopers broke into a frenzy. “DECADES of denial, you'll see, is why I'll be Master undisputed, respected and saluted; seen for the wonder I am,” he said, with a sinister chuckle. “Yes, you see, my ambitions are bared. Be prepared.”

“We can see, our ambitions are bared,” Hux and Phasma stated in unison.

“BE PREPARED!” the voices rang through the cave, soon replaced with dark and evil laughter. The time had come for the rise of a new regime. The Empire was no more. The First Order was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the scene we've all been dreading. Stay tuned and get the tissues ready. It'll be hard, both to read and to write.


	8. The Stampede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricked by her cousin, Jaina is in a race for her life. Luke attempts to save his daughter, unaware of the treachery ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I even need to put something here? You all know what this chapter is. You all have been dreading it. I have too.

**Chapter 8**

About a week later, Ben had taken Jaina to a gorge that was situated near the Jedi Temple.

“Wait here, okay? Your Dad has a wonderful surprise for you,” Ben said.

“Ooh. Really? What is it?” Jaina asked, climbing up onto a rock that was situated under a small tree.

“If I tell you, it's not going to be a surprise, is it?” Ben asked with a smirk.

“Well, if you tell me, I can still act surprised. I can make a face like this, watch,” she said, making her eyes go wide and her mouth forming an 'o'. Ben chuckled.

“Ooh, you are such a naughty girl,” he said, ruffling her hair.

“Come on, Ben, please?” Jaina whined.

“No, no, no, no, no. This is only for you and your Daddy. Like a 'father-daughter' thing. Well, I should probably go get him,” Ben said, turning away.

“I'll go with you,” Jaina replied with a smile, grabbing at her cousin's arm.

“NO!” Ben snapped, his eyes burning, before chuckling and shaking his head. “No. Just stay right here on this rock, alright? You wouldn't want to make another mess of things like you did with the Cave, would you?” he asked. Jaina frowned, looking at her feet in shame.

“You know about that?” she asked.

“Jaina, _EVERYONE_ knows about that,” Ben said, side-eyeing his cousin.

“Really?” she frowned.

“Yup. Lucky thing your Dad was there to save you, huh? Oh, and just between us, you may want to work on your Force training,” Ben said with a smirk.

“Okay,” Jaina said. “Hey, Ben! Will I like the surprise?” she asked with a smile.

“Jaina, I can guarantee, it's to DIE for,” Ben said with a chuckle, before leaving. Once he was sure that Jaina was out of view, he grinned. It was time to put the plan into action.

  
<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Waiting above the gorge was Captain Phasma and General Hux. They had specific orders, they wait for Kylo Ren's signal. Hux huffed, as he looked out from their hiding spot at the herd of Nerfs grazing.

“We've been sitting here for HOURS and the stench is unbearable! Why should we wait? Let's just go down there and kill her ourselves,” Hux said.

“Are you questioning Lord Ren's orders, General? We wait for his signal. We don't want just the girl killed, we want her father killed as well,” Phasma growled inside of her helmet. Hux glared, but gave a curt nod, though still keeping a hand on his blaster. Soon, Ben appeared, his lightsaber clutched in one hand, and his helmet clutched in the other. “Look, there he is. It's time,” she said, priming her blaster, as the two of them emerged from their hiding spot. Ben grinned as he watched them approach the Nerfs. Now, time to get back to the Temple.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Back in the gorge, Jaina was swinging around a stick she found like it was a lightsaber. But, each time she gave it a flourish, it flew out of her hands. After the third time, the girl threw it away in frustration. Her eyes caught sight of a medium sized boulder, and with a determined glare, she lifted up her open hand, reaching into the Force. But the boulder didn't move. Steeling herself, she planted her feet and tried again, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, but still the boulder didn't move. Finally, with a frustrated yell, Jaina expended all of her energy and sent a powerful Force push to the boulder, that sent if flying! The little girl smiled, as she watched the boulder soar through the sky, when she felt the ground start to shake softly. Then, the shaking became harder, and then, coming down from the vertical cliff face, was a herd of stampeding Nerfs! Jaina's eyes widened in horror, as the sound of the herbivores thunderous hooves approached. Jaina took off at a panicked run, as the Nerfs raced after her!

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

At the Jedi Temple, Luke was doing his daily walk with C-3PO and R2-D2 joining. The protocol droid turned his head as his photo-receptors caught the dust kicking up from the gorge.

“Oh, look, Master Luke! The herd is on the move,” C-3PO said.

“That's odd, they're early,” Luke said to himself, pulling out his macrobinoculars. Tuning them to the gorge, he could see the dust clearly, indicating that the Nerfs were indeed moving. But, it puzzled him. What made them go so early?

“UNCLE LUKE!” Ben called, racing up to his uncle with fear in his eyes. “Uncle Luke! Come quickly! There's a stampede in the gorge! Jaina's down there!” the boy exclaimed. Luke's blue eyes widened in horror, as R2-D2 and C-3PO shared his reaction.

“Jaina?! No!” he yelled, before taking off at a run. Ben and the droids followed him to the gorge, as they saw the herd thundering through it. Fear on their faces, Ben and Luke scanned the forms of the animals for any sign of little Jaina. “R2! Go find her!” Luke begged. The astro droid beeped in confirmation, as he activated his thrusters and flew over the herd, scanning for Jaina through the dust. After a minute, R2-D2's scope caught sight of Jaina, clinging to a dead tree for dear life, screaming in terror. The domed droid gave a few beeps to the little girl, who looked up in shock.

“R2! Help me!” she begged. The blue droid beeped a response, that her father was on the way to save her and to hold on a little longer. “HURRY!” Jaina screamed. Strengthening his thrusters, R2-D2 flew back to Luke, Ben and C-3PO and beeped his discovery.

“Oh dear! R2 says that Miss Jaina is hanging on that tree,” C-3PO said in a panic. Luke gasped, as he saw his little girl scrambling to keep from falling into the thundering hooves.

“JAINA! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!” Luke yelled, leaping into the gorge and, using the Force, ran across the inner walls of it.

“3PO! R2! I'll help them, you two go back to the Temple and get the other Jedi!” Ben commanded the droids.

“Of course, Master Ben! Come along, R2. We need to hurry!” C-3PO said, as he and R2-D2 turned and rushed off. Ben grinned, pulling his lightsaber off his belt, as he walked across the edge of the gorge, surveying the scene. He could see Luke had reached Jaina, and was holding out his hand to her. He could feel the fear of the little girl, but after a little coaxing from her father, she reached out and took his hand. Gripping Jaina in both arms, Luke raced through the herd as best he could, managing to get his daughter to safety on a rock. But, before he could pull himself up with her, one of the Nerf's barreled into him, striking him with the blunt side of one of their horns.

“DADDDY!” Jaina screamed, as she watched her father fall into the thunderous hooves. Terror in her eyes, she scanned the furry mass of herbivores, looking for her father.

_VSSSSHMMMMM!_

In a flash of green, Jaina saw Luke leap out of the herd with his lightsaber brandished, as he plunged it into the rock face and started to climb up. Jaina gasped, scrambling the rock face herself as she ran to get to her father.

Stabbing his lightsaber into the rock and holding on, Luke looked up to see Ben standing over him, his face expressionless.

“Ben! Help me!” Luke called, as he held out a hand to his nephew. Ben sneered and then, as his eyes began to burn, he reached into the Dark Side. Luke gasped, his breath leaving him, as Ben lifted him up, gripping him in a Force-Choke. The boy chuckled darkly, as he pulled Luke to him, now face to face.

“May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker,” he said, his grip tightening. His hands scrabbling at his throat, Luke reached into the Force and then, with a huge burst of energy, he broke free of Ben's hold. Landing onto the rock face on his feet, Luke glared, holding out his hand for his lightsaber to fly in. Luke's green blade burned, as Ben stood up with shaky feet, and gripped his lightsaber. His mask was gone, and the darkness and anger inside of him was now there for Luke to see. That's when the red blade came out. Luke gasped, as Ben angled his vented saber in an offensive position.

“Ben, why?” Luke asked, angling his saber in a defensive position.

“Because! All through my training, you've kept me from my true potential! You promised me that I would be the one to gain grandfather's legacy, and then SHE came along! You expected me to SHARE what was rightfully mine?! With her? Never!” Ben roared, as he struck, Luke's blade meeting his. The Jedi Master steeled himself, as a vicious duel ensued between the two of them. Ben's strikes were fueled by his anger, only able to be blocked because of Luke's more extensive training. Coming into a bind, Luke pleaded with his nephew.

“Ben! This isn't you! It's the Dark Side! You can fight this!”

“You think that I was corrupted by the Dark? That I had no choice but to turn? You are a fool, Jedi. I welcomed the Dark! I embraced the power that my grandfather had, and I will finish what Darth Vader started!” Pulling out of the bind, Luke struck at Ben's legs, only for the Dark warrior to leap over his blade.

“I've failed you, Ben. I'm sorry,” Luke said, as their sabers came into another bind.

“Spare me your pity, Jedi! I have no need of it. All I need is you; DEAD!” Ben bellowed, sending a few more powerful strikes. But he knew this wouldn't last. As good of a fighter as he was, Luke was more well trained and more powerful, and Ben knew this. So, with the Dark Side still fueling him, Ben took the steps to end the duel. After a few more strikes, the two came into one more bind. Luke kept them balanced, neither able to gain the upper hand, until Ben pulled away and back handed Luke with his lightsaber hilt. The Jedi Master staggered, as Ben sent a powerful kick to Luke's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and dropping his lightsaber. That was the moment that Ben struck! Gripping Luke in a Force-Choke again, Ben yanked his Uncle to him, driving his saber blade through Luke's chest. His breath cut short, as the red crackling blade protruded out of his body, until Ben pulled away and sent him falling into the gorge with a Force-Push, sadistic glee and joy on Ben's face.

“AHHHHHH!!” Luke screamed, as he fell into the thundering stampede.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Jaina's voice echoed in anguish and terror, as she watched her father fall into the stampede and disappear.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Silence reigned. The stampede had long since left the gorge, leaving Jaina all alone.

“Daddy?! Daddy?!” she called, only to be answered by her own echo. It wasn't long before she came across Luke's body, laying underneath the tree that she'd been on. Her eyes beginning to tear up, she approached with shaky legs to the still form of her father. “Daddy? Daddy, come on. Get up,” she begged, shaking her father, but to no avail. “Daddy, please. We've got to go home,” Jaina whimpered, pulling on her father's arm, but Luke didn't stir. Tears streaking down her cheek, Jaina clutched Luke's sleeve. “HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!” she screamed, only answered by her echo once again. No one was coming. Sobs wracking her body, Jaina lay next to her father's form, and put one of his arms around her, the way he used to to make her feel safe. She felt something roll next to her and looked to see her father's lightsaber come to rest at her side. Her tears still in her eyes, she gathered up the weapon and held it close, curling up to her father again. Did anyone know they were here? Would anyone come? She didn't know. All she did know was that her father was dead. She couldn't leave him, she wouldn't. That's when she heard a voice, with a tone bordering on shock and disgust.

“Jaina, what have you done?” Ben growled, as the little girl looked up to see her cousin standing over them, his face contorted in anger.

“Ben, there was a stampede! He tried to save me, honest! It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen,” Jaina whimpered, scrambling to stand up, with Luke's lightsaber clutched in her hands.

“Oh no, of course. Of course you didn't,” Ben frowned, his tone cold and harsh, as he felt his cousin hug his legs. “No one ever MEANS for these things to happen, but Master Skywalker is still dead, and if it weren't for YOU, Jaina, he'd still be alive. To think, a father sent to his death by his own daughter. What's your mother going to think?” Ben asked. Jaina sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she looked up to her cousin.

“W-What do I do?” she asked. Ben glared, encroaching on her, his answer coming out between clenched teeth.

“Run away, Jaina. Run! Run away and never return!” he said. Jaina gasped, looking from Ben, to Luke's form, then back to Ben. Then, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned and ran off through the gorge. Ben watched, and when she got out of eyesight, he grinned. Turning Luke's body over with his foot, he could see the lightsaber wound still in his chest, along with the hoof marks from the Nerfs that trampled him. Coming out of the dust, Hux and Phasma stood next to Ben, as he turned back to where Jaina'd run off. Taking his helmet from Phasma's grip, he savored this moment that he'd worked for. Slowly placing the helmet on his head, he then placed his hood atop of it. Ben Solo was no more. Kylo Ren stood in his place. Ren turned to Hux and Phasma and gave them the order.

“Kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.


	9. The Planet Hoppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the brink of death, Jaina meets two people who become her saviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! New chapter that introduces us to our Timon and Pumbaa analogues. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

**Chapter 9**

Jaina was alone. She wasn't sure where in the Galaxy she was, she'd stowed away on the first ship she found, all she knew was that she couldn't go home. She had no credits, no food, no water, nothing except her father's lightsaber that she still clutched. She'd found a small alcove in the bottom of the ship, and had fallen asleep there. Her dreams were plagued with her father's scream as he disappeared into the stampede, and when she'd wake up, her cheeks would be stained with tears. The ship eventually landed at it's destination, and so, Jaina was forced to find a new ship to stow away on. She wasn't sure what planet she'd landed on, it looked like a giant city with speeders going along in a line and neon signs everywhere. But, she didn't ask anyone, she simply looked for a new ship. This pattern continued for three ships more, constantly plagued by her nightmares, until the final ship she was on landed. Gathering up her father's lightsaber, Jaina left her hiding spot and headed towards the opening of the ship. She was immediately assaulted by bright light piercing her vision as she stepped onto the planet. The sun beat down, as Jaina wandered away from the ship, her little feet crunching the sand on the ground. The outpost the ship had landed in could barely be described as such. It was merely a moisture vaporator and a small metal shack that didn't look livable. Past those, was simply desert. Wide, expanding, crushing desert. Jaina sniffled, looking at the outpost, before gripping the lightsaber tight in her fist and walking out into the desert.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

It felt like years had passed for the little girl, as she wandered the desert of this barren planet. There was no point in pretending that she would find a ship. At this point, she'd die of dehydration and starvation before she found ANY hint of a settlement. But, in her mind, it was well deserved after what happened to her father. The sun beat down on her head, as her legs wobbled across the desert, her breathing starting to become ragged. The ground became craggy under her feet, and soon, the little girl collapsed to the sand. Before she lost consciousness, Jaina heard only one thing.

_We will not leave you, Jaina. We'll be with you always._

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

High above the sky of Jakku, the Ripper-Raptors circled. Their keen eyesight had picked up on the tasty morsel of a human girl seemingly dead in the sand. The Rippers cawed in affirmation, and flattened their leather wings to land on the sand near the body of the girl. With a few more caws, they hopped on their talons to angle their razor sharp beaks above the little girl. But, before they could begin to rip into the corpse, they thought they felt the sands stir. Raising their heads, the Rippers scanned the horizon, but saw nothing. As they turned their heads back to the corpse, one of them was blown away by a blaster bolt. With caws of fright, the Ripper-Raptors took back to the sky, as another was brought down by another blaster bolt. The remaining Rippers saw the shape of a sand-speeder approaching, and cawed in irritation. Their dinner had been snatched from them, and they'd lost two of their fellow Rippers. With another caw of frustration, the Ripper-Raptors flew off to find a different meal.

Inside of the sand-speeder sat two people, a man and a woman. The man carried a blaster rifle in a sniper configuration, and the woman manned the controls, a pair of dark goggles fixed to her eyes.

“HAH! I got two of them! Pretty sure that's a new record for us!” the man said with a smirk, placing the blaster back into the speeder.

“Those reptilian nuisances didn't know what hit them!” the woman laughed, as the speeder approached where they'd seen the Raptors go down. The man smiled when he saw the size of the Ripper-Raptors they'd bagged, but the woman's eyes were solely on the body of the little girl.

“WHOO! Look at the size of these things! There's no way we can't get less than 200 credits for these,” he said, lifting the dead bodies of the reptilian scavengers.

“POE! Come look! I think she's still alive!” the woman said, having already leapt out of the speeder and approached the girl. Her lips tightened. The poor thing. If she wasn't dead, she was close to being there. Feeling the forehead of the little girl, she could immediately detect heat-stroke. How long had she been out here? Where did she come from? No wonder the Rippers went for her, she still had enough meat on her to feed them for months. The man, Poe, approached and grimaced at the sight of the little girl.

“Wow. No wonder the Rippers didn't fly away at first,” he said to himself. Leaning down, he placed his fingers on the neck of the girl and sighed. “Well, she's got a pulse. It's faint, but it's there.”

“She's just a baby. Can't be anymore than 9. What's she doing out here?” the woman asked.

“Could've wandered away from Niima Outpost and got lost. You know how easy it is to get lost in this place once you leave the settlement,” Poe said.

“Poe, her tracks lead from the south! Niima's north! She didn't come from Niima, look at what she's wearing. Do you know anyone in Niima who wears stuff like this?” the woman asked, pointing at the robes the little girl was wearing. Poe frowned. She was right. He'd not seen anyone who wore anything like she was in Niima. He was pretty sure he'd not seen anyone wear anything like that on any of the planets they'd been on. “Hey, she's clutching something,” the woman pointed out. Poe's eyebrow raised, as he slowly pulled the girl's arm out from under her stomach to see the chrome cylinder gripped in her hand.

“What do we have here?” Poe asked, inspecting the cylinder. It was made up of different pieces of metal and components, which Poe fiddled with. After a little more fiddling, Poe leapt back as the cylinder spat out a glowing green blade with a hiss. His hand shook. He knew exactly what this thing was.

The woman had lifted the unconscious girl up into her lap, and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Where are you parents, sweetie? Huh?” she asked, not expecting an answer.

“Rose, come on. We gotta go,” Poe said, the lightsaber still clutched in his hand. The woman, Rose, gave her companion a look.

“Go? What're you talking about?” she asked.

“Do you know what this is?” Poe asked, motioning to the saber.

“It's a lightsaber,” Rose said.

“Exactly, and the only one's who carry lightsaber's are Jedi. Ergo, she's a Jedi!” Poe said.

“Your point is, Dameron?” Rose asked, her eyebrow raised.

“My point is, she's dangerous! Jedi are nothing but trouble!” Poe huffed.

“Poe! She's a baby! You're not seriously thinking of leaving her here, are you? So she has a lightsaber, so what? That doesn't mean she's a Jedi. Maybe she found it somewhere? You've seen some of those ancient Jedi ruins, whose to say she couldn't find a lightsaber there?” Rose snapped.

“Rose, you know what Jedi are capable of. They bring nothing but misery!” Poe glowered, turning off the saber.

“She's a baby!” Rose growled.

“She'll get bigger!” Poe countered.

“What if she were on our side?” Rose offered.

“HA! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, what if she's...wait a minute. What if she IS on our side? Having a Jedi around might not be such a bad idea,” Poe said, his brain already forming a plan.

“So we are keeping her?” Rose questioned.

“Of course, who's the brains of this organization?” Poe asked.

“Me, that's who,” Rose said, pointing at herself with a grin. Poe rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Of course you are. Come on, let's get her back to Niima and get some water before we roast in this heat too,” Poe said, as Rose lifted the girl into her arms and cradled her, carrying her to the sand-speeder. With a sigh, Poe headed for the speeder too, the saber still clutched in his hand.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Curse that cheat Unkar Plutt. Two full sized Ripper-Raptors and all he was offered for it was 80 credits? Ugh! Poe legitimately could not wait to get off this planet. He could see Rose carefully dabbing water on the little girl's forehead, and with a sigh, he looked at the saber still in his fist. A pristine Jedi weapon? There's no way that Plutt could resist that. But, it wasn't his to give. With a huff, he headed to Rose and the girl, who it seemed was starting to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be a brilliant blue. Rose smiled, stroking the little girl's cheek.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” she asked. The little girl glanced down and nodded.

“Yes,” she said, her accent prevalent. Almost Coruscanti from what Poe could hear.

“You almost died,” Rose added.

“I saved you,” Poe said with a smile, only to be shot a glare by Rose. “Rose did too,” he added.

“Thank you both for your help,” the little girl said, before standing up on wobbly legs and walking away from the two.

“Where are you going?” Rose asked.

“Nowhere,” the girl sniffled. Poe and Rose exchanged looks that said one thing. This little girl needed them.

“That poor thing. What must she have been through?” Rose asked.

“I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't just leave her here on Jakku. We gotta take her with us,” Poe said.

“We're in agreement on that one,” Rose replied, as the two ran to catch up with the little girl, who had stopped walking only halfway away from where she'd been. Her head was kept down, as one of her three buns started to come undone. With careful fingers, Rose put it back into place and then knelt in front of the girl. “So, you want to tell us where you're from?” she asked.

“It doesn't matter,” the little girl said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. “I can't go back.”

“You're an outcast, huh? Well, that's great! So are we,” Poe said with a grin.

“Poe!” Rose snapped, a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. “What happened that you ended up here, dear?” she asked gently.

“Something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it,” the girl mumbled.

“Great! We don't wanna hear about it,” Poe said.

“POE!” Rose barked, slapping him on the thigh. “Time and place. Is there anything we can do for you, sweetie?” she asked the child.

“No, unless you can change the past,” she said.

“Afraid not. We're not miracle workers,” Poe said with a sigh. “But you know, kiddo, at times like this I always remember a saying I learned long ago. You've got to put your past behind you. See, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?” Poe asked.

“Right,” the little girl nodded.

“Nope! Wrong. When the Galaxy turns it's back on you, then you turn your back on the Galaxy,” he said.

“But, that's not what I was taught,” the girl frowned.

“Then maybe you need some new lessons,” Poe said, pulling the lightsaber from behind his back. The little girl gasped, and grabbed at the weapon instantly, nuzzling it lovingly.

“How about we make a deal with you, sweetie? You spend one month with us, we help get you back to being healthy again, and if you end up wanting to continue on your walk of despair, we'll drop you off on the next inhabited planet we find. Deal?” Rose asked with a smile. Poe glanced to see the girl's answer. He had to hand it to the kid, she had quite the poker face. But, soon, she nodded with a small smile.

“Okay. One month,” the girl said.

“I'm Poe Dameron, this is my fiancee, Rose Tico. What's your name?” Poe asked. The little girl clamped up again, and with a shuffle of her feet, she whispered in Rose's ear. The woman chuckled, and gave the child a quick hug.

“She doesn't want to tell us because she's worried that if we knew what her name was, then we'd know her family and thus bring her back to where she came from,” she said.

“Okay, fair enough. Well, then, we're gonna need to give you a name. Hmm. How about Kira?” Poe asked. The little girl scrunched her face and shook her head. “Okay, that's a no. Hmm. What about Liara?” The little girl shook her head again. Running a finger through the hair of the child, Rose smiled.

“How about Rey? Three letters, easy to remember,” she said. The child smiled and nodded, to Rose's delight, which she displayed with a large embrace. Poe smiled.

“Then Rey it is,” he said, ruffling Rey's hair. She giggled in response.

“Come on, you two. We've got one more night on this planet before we hop to the next one, so let's make it a good one and have something hot to eat. Are you hungry, Rey?” Rose asked. Rey nodded, squealing when Poe lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders with a grin.

“Then let's go! I'm eager to see how Ripper-Raptor filet tastes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going away from Rey, Poe and Rose and heading back to the Jedi Temple and Kylo. Stay tuned.


	10. The Madness of Lord Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years have passed since the incident in the Gorge, and Kylo Ren now rules the Jedi Temple. But, the Jedi don't sit down lightly, and the cracks in Kylo's rule begin to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. Forever! I'm so sorry. But, I wanted to get AS much detail out of this chapter as I could. From that you can probably tell it's VERY long, and VERY dense. Also, here's a little challenge for you all. See if you can figure out where I've opened the door to do a 'Lion King 2' sequel to this story. It'll be fun. Enjoy all.

**CHAPTER 10**

**10 years later**

Kylo Ren awoke as he had every morning for the last ten years, to the sound of the marching of Stormtroopers. The once peaceful Jedi Temple had been converted into a base for the ever-growing First Order, and the Jedi themselves were rendered prisoners in their own home. Ships were not allowed to leave the planet without the permission of Kylo and Phasma, and any who did were immediately shot down by the First Order's heavy cannon. Hux commanded the legions of troopers and star ships, Phasma trained those legions, and Kylo, in secret, took many of Luke's former students to train in the Dark Side. The successful of them were grouped together and named 'The Knights of Ren', Kylo's elite fighting force. The one's who refused, however, were not killed as they were under Mara's protection. The matriarch of the Jedi Temple would not allow Kylo to bring ANY harm to any of the students who refused his manipulations. While this enraged Kylo, Mara was just as powerful as Luke, and he knew that one on one, he'd lose. So, he conceded. His parents, Leia and Han, were shocked and horrified at what their son had done and what he'd become. It felt like a nightmare to them. Luke and Jaina were dead, the former apparently having been led to his death by the latter, and Ben, now Kylo taking over as the head of the Jedi Order. Finn mourned for his best friend, Master Murcala consoling her adopted son as best she could. (Lando had given the Jedi Master permission to, as he was almost never at the Temple and knew that Finn needed a parental figure, most specifically a mother.)

Kylo, meanwhile, continued his mastery of the Dark Side, hoping to reach the goal he'd told to Luke, finishing what Darth Vader started. The progress of which had already started with the accelerated training of the Stormtroopers thanks to Phasma, and with the assistance of Hux, discovery of blueprints of another super weapon, many times bigger than the original Death Star or the Death Star II. But, the construction of that weapon was not to be completed yet, as the Jedi and the Republic still had a foothold. Kylo's rage burned. Even after killing Luke and sending Jaina to her death, Kylo Ren was not satisfied. He wanted more of everything. More power, more recognition, more of what he felt he was owed. Mara still was an obstacle, along with his mother and father. He could feel the whispers of the Dark Side, the past practitioners speaking to him. But, of those voices, none of them were his Grandfather, which angered Kylo more. One of the voices, a wizened, decrepit tone cackled and told him to harness his anger, that it made him powerful and would lead him to victory. Inside of his chambers, a knock sounded outside of his door. Slowly opening an eye, Kylo saw Phasma standing in the doorway, her helmet off.

“Yes, Captain?” he asked.

“Lord Ren, I would like you to take a look at some new recruits that we've gained. To determine their readiness to be trained,” she said. Kylo's eyebrow raised.

“Isn't that your job, Captain?” he asked.

“With all due respect, Sir, these recruits are Force-Sensitives,” she said. With a slow movement, Kylo stood up from his cross-legged position and placed his helmet back on his head, putting his hood on over it.

“Bring me to them,” he said. Phasma nodded, slipping her helmet back on and leading him out to the main courtyard of the Temple. There waited three young Padawans. A Togruta, a Twi'Lek and a human.

“They came to us on their own volition, Sir,” Phasma said. Kylo turned his helmeted gaze on the Padawan's. The Togruta was a female, with green skin and white markings on her face. Her montrals were white with red stripes and her pupils were yellow. The Twi'Lek was male with red skin and blue eyes, and the human was a dark-skinned female with black hair and green eyes.

“You three were under the tutelage of Master Skywalker?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, Lord Ren,” the three said in unison.

“Activate your lightsaber's,” he said. The Padwan's complied, removing the weapons from their belts and activating them. The blades varied in color. The Twi'Lek's blade was a vibrant yellow, the Togruta's blade a crisp blue, and the human's blade a radiant magenta. Kylo turned his head to Phasma and then unclipped his own lightsaber from his belt and activated it. “Now, all three of you need to attack me one at a time, and not hold back. If you truly wish to become one of my Knights of Ren, you must give into your anger. You, your name?” he asked, pointing his saber at the Twi'Lek.

“Niro-le, my Lord,” he said.

“Niro, attack me,” Kylo ordered. The Twi'Lek twirled his saber and then rushed at Kylo, as his blade met the helmeted man. Kylo blocked effortlessly and sent his own strike at the Twi'Lek, who blocked it himself with a feral grin on his face. Kylo was also grinning inside of his helmet. The boy was a natural, and he let his ferocity guide him. As Niro started to get faster and harder with his strikes, Kylo decided the lesson was over. So, with a swift kick to the midsection, he sent the Twi'Lek onto the ground and grabbed his lightsaber, holding it on him. “Well done, Niro. Welcome to the Knights of Ren,” he said. Niro smirked, standing up and bowing, as Kylo handed him his saber back. “You, your name?” he asked, pointing at the human.

“Pala Demano, my Lord,” she replied.

“Pala, attack me,” Kylo ordered again. The human grinned and with a roar, leapt at Kylo, their sabers clashing. This one was A LOT more aggressive than Niro and she took Kylo to task. The dark man was enjoying it, feeling the rage and anger and darkness flow through the female. Phasma tightened the grip on her blaster, but Kylo sent her a confirmation that he was alright through the Force. Attempting the same kick he'd done to Niro, Kylo was met with air, as Pala went for a strike at his back, which he just barely blocked. The girl became even more aggressive after that, until finally Kylo froze her with the Force. Breathing hard, the momentary rage that Kylo felt dissipated, replaced with pride. Pala would be an amazing disciple. Deactivating his lightsaber, Kylo dropped the human, and then held out his hand. “Well done, Pala, very well done. Welcome to the Knights of Ren,” he said, clapping her on the back when she stood up. Pala grinned and bowed, deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it back to her belt. “YOU! Your name?” Kylo asked, pointing at the Togruta. The Togruta gasped, shifting on her feet, as her lekku darkened.

“Um, Aiysha Marno, my Lord,” she said, her voice coming out in a shaky tone.

“Aiysha, attack me,” Kylo said, activating his lightsaber again. But Aiysha didn't move, looking from Kylo to her own activated weapon. The Togruta gripped the hilt of her lightsaber, and stood in her place. “Aiysha! Now!” Kylo growled.

“I..I can't,” Aiysha said, deactivating her lightsaber. Kylo roared, advancing on the Togruta and raising his lightsaber. But the weapon didn't make contact with Aiysha. It locked with a purple blade, held by a VERY angry Mara Jade.

“That's enough, Ben! Aiysha made her decision. Now, back away!” Mara snarled, her eyes blazing. But, Kylo was agitated and wasn't about to back down so easily. So, pulling away from Mara's blade, he sent an overhead strike to the Jedi Matriarch, who blocked it with ease. Gripping his hilt with two hands, Kylo struck again, this time aiming for Mara's legs, but she blocked him again. It wasn't long before a duel ensued between the two. Kylo was being fueled by his aggression and anger, and Mara was trying to keep her own temper under control. When Ben had come back to the temple with his false tears and story of how Luke was killed by Jaina and then she herself was killed, Mara knew those were falsehoods. Then, when he declared himself Kylo Ren, donned that gaudy helmet, and stated that the Jedi would work with and shelter the remnants of the Empire, now dubbed the First Order, Mara was SURE Ben had something to do with Luke and Jaina's fates, so she endeavored to keep an eye on her nephew. This wasn't the first outburst he'd had, but this was the first time he hadn't just backed down. Mara wasn't worried, though. In fact, she was hoping for a situation like this. Ben asserted himself as the NEW head of the Jedi Order. It was time to teach him that SHE was still the head. Shifting her technique to an offensive one, Mara's purple blade hummed as she struck. Kylo blocked, but soon, her strikes came faster and faster, her years of training FAR outshining that of the newly minted dark warrior. With another lock, Mara finally broke the silence.

“You style yourself as a Sith, Ben? Carrying a red lightsaber, dressing all in black, wearing a helmet and speaking with a vocoder like Vader. You're a fool. You wouldn't last ONE day as a Sith. You know nothing of their ways, of the things they did!” Mara growled. Kylo said nothing, pulling away and sending an overhead strike which she blocked easily again, locking their blades once again.

“I was handpicked by the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy to be trained in their ways! I carried myself as a Sith proudly for years! I did HORRIFIC things in the Sith name! I killed, tortured, maimed! All in the name of the Sith and the Dark Side! It was your Uncle Luke that finally helped me to shed my dark past and become a Jedi. Giving me a chance when all others would have gladly tossed me aside! But, the Sith part of me never FULLY left. She sits dormant inside of me, and she is INSULTED by your mockery of the Sith name!” Mara roared, the hinges finally coming loose. With a powerful strike, Mara knocked Kylo's lightsaber out of his hand. The dark warrior fell onto his back, as the woman held her lightsaber tight.

“Do you know how the Sith tolerated mockery and insults, Ben? Of course you don't. Because you're not a Sith. You're merely a little boy playing dress up, trying to be someone he's not. You parade around with your troopers, pretending you're powerful. Pretending you're Vader! But you're just a pathetic little boy, idolizing your grandfather in the wrong context. You sicken me. If the ancient Sith could witness this insult, you would be dead before you could even hope to go for your lightsaber!” Having enough, Captain Phasma primed her blaster and began to advance on Mara, but the Matriarch merely froze the Captain with the Force. Kylo turned his helmeted gaze from Phasma, back to Mara.

“And you know the biggest thing, Ben? You don't know who is or isn't a Sith, and you don't know just how easy it is for that power to return. How easy it is to let the dam break and fall down the slope again. Here, let me show you,” Mara said, her tone even and cold, as she deactivated her lightsaber and raised her hand. Then, like a storm cloud rolling overhead, strands of blue force-lightning shot out of Mara's hand and hit Kylo full force. The dark warrior screamed in agony as Mara let all the pent up rage and aggression and anger she'd built up in these past years finally break free. Mara didn't relent, merely increasing the power of the lightning onto Kylo, who reached out to Leia in desperation. She'd come out with Han and Chewie to see what the commotion was, and simply shook her head in response to Kylo's plea for help. Then, Mara's other hand shot more lightning, this time at Phasma! The captain and the dark warrior screamed in pain and agony, as the tendrils of lightning crawled up and around their bodies. It was clear to the three of them that Mara was going to kill them, there was no question. But, before she could adjust the lightning to be lethal, a green hand grabbed Mara's shoulder.

“MASTER SKYWALKER! STOP! PLEASE!” Aiysha screamed. Mara turned her head to the Togruta, who gasped at what she saw. Mara's usual green eyes were gone, replaced with the yellow eyes of the Sith. She was frightening. The other students watched their teacher, as well as the other Jedi Masters, with equal measures of fear. It was this fear, that finally snapped Mara out of it. The lightning disappeared, as Kylo and Phasma writhed on the ground smoking. The fear she saw on the faces of Aiysha and the other students sent her back to the past, where those same fearful eyes stared up at her as she'd razed an innocent village to the ground with a sadistic glee. Staggering back, Mara shook her head quickly, ridding herself of the dark thoughts. Taking a few deep breaths, Mara spoke.

“All students and teachers, report to the Archives. What you have seen will be explained and carefully learned. As I am the grandmaster, I give you all permission to learn this technique, but a word of warning. This is a highly forbidden technique that is ONLY implemented by the Sith. If you are to do your duty as Jedi, you must understand the ways of the Sith as well as their techniques so you can better combat them. The power itself is not the issue. It's the way you use it. Should you use it for self defense, against a Sith themselves in battle, then you are more than welcome to. However, if you are to use this against your fellow Jedi in rage, in attack, in a pursuit for power, or against a civilian in order to strike fear, or gain worship, I will find out! And if I find out, mark my words, there will be NOWHERE you can go, no place you can hide that I will not hunt you! Dismissed!” Mara barked, as the students raced inside of the Temple to head to the Archives, with the Jedi Masters following after. But Mara wasn't done. She had one final warning for Kylo. Activating her lightsaber one more time, she held it at the man's neck.

“I should kill you right now. I should kill you right now for attempting to hurt my students, for attacking me, and for the part I KNOW you played in the disappearance of my husband and daughter. But, Jedi don't kill unarmed opponents. However, I warn you. THIS is the last time I will tolerate an outburst like this, Ben. The next time, it won't matter HOW many troops you bring. I will make you ALL pay!” she growled, her yellow eyes finally fading and returning to her natural green. Finally deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt, Mara walked toward the entrance of the Temple, where Leia waited. “I'm sorry. I apologize if you feel I went too far,” she said, but her sister-in-law merely shook her head and pulled the other woman in for a hug. The dam finally broke, as Mara clutched at Leia's back and sobbed.

“It was your right. He threatened your students and attacked you. The fault was his, not yours,” Leia said, finally pulling away from Mara. The Jedi smiled tearfully, as the former Princess of Alderaan wiped her tears.

“But, he's your son,” Mara said.

“ _Was_. My son is dead. I want to say he died during the stampede but I think he died long before that,” Leia said sadly. Mara rubbed her sister's shoulder, as they both turned to head to the Archives. Han and Chewie, meanwhile, headed for Kylo and Phasma who were now standing up. Without hesitation, the Wookie wrapped the captain into a headlock, as Han drew his blaster on Kylo.

“The only reason I don't blow a hole in you right now, is for both the well-being of Leia and the memory of my son. But, rest assured, I'll be keeping a very close eye on you two, and if you step out of line again, I will make you sorry. And if not me, then Chewie. I didn't exaggerate all those years ago when I said Wookie's can pull peoples arms off, and you don't want a demonstration, trust me,” Han snarled. Chewie roared in agreement, as Phasma struggled to get free.

“Should that day come, Father, you had best hope neither of you miss,” Kylo growled from underneath his helmet. Han glared, before holstering his blaster and motioning for Chewie to release Phasma. With another growl, the Wookie let go of the chromed Stormtrooper and walked away with Han. “Are you alright, Captain?” he asked.

“Fine, Sir. Shall I set up an execution for Skywalker?” she asked.

“No. Until I say otherwise, all troops are to stay away from Mara Jade Skywalker and the students of the Temple. That includes you too, Captain. We have enough recruits for our cause,” he said. Phasma nodded, as she and Kylo marched to his quarters. Once outside the door, Kylo spoke again. “Captain, you told me that you were certain Jaina Skywalker was dead. Are you sure?” he asked.

“Sir?”

“You told me that you are certain she's dead. Are you sure? Did you see her body?” Kylo growled, finally ripping off his helmet. Phasma hesitated, removing her own helmet and letting her sweaty blonde hair fall free.

“Sir..she ran to the edge of the planet. She couldn't have survived,” she said. Kylo snarled and wrapped his hand around her throat, slamming her against the wall in rage.

“YOU MEAN SHE'S STILL ALIVE?!” he roared.

“My lord! She must be dead by now!” Phasma scrambled.

“She could have stowed away on a ship, Captain! She was small enough to! She could have made it off of the planet!” Kylo said through grit teeth, as he tightened his grip. “I want you to take a team, Captain, to the gorge and search. If you find her body, bring it to me. If ANYONE finds out Jaina Skywalker is alive, it will be the end of you, me and everything we've worked for. As far as everyone else is concerned, Jaina Skywalker is dead. NO ONE finds out if she did get off the planet, understood? That goes for Jedi and Troopers alike!”

“Understood, my Lord,” Phasma gasped. Releasing Phasma from his grip, Kylo breathed hard. His anger was threatening to spill out of control. He needed something to take his mind off of the humiliation he suffered from Mara and Han. Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, Phasma turned Kylo's head to face hers and leaned in to kiss him. The man instantly reciprocated it, wrapping his arms around Phasma's chrome armor. The two had been in a relationship for a few years now, but always kept things professional when in public. Now, however, convention could be blasted. The two of them needed this. Scrambling with the controls for the door to his chambers, Kylo pushed her inside once it opened. The door closed, and what happened next was known only to the two of them and the Force.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

A few hours later, Kylo was overseeing the training for his new recruits in the Knights of Ren. Phasma was handling a patrol on the other side of the Temple. But, Kylo's mind was back to what had happened in the courtyard. The humiliation he'd suffered at the hands of Mara was only one part of it. The technique, the power she'd demonstrated fascinated him. He thought he knew all he could about the Dark Side, but with how she just so easily wielded that lightning, he knew he had much more to learn. After confirming Pala and Niro's progress, he headed back for his chambers, and made sure the door was locked before he removed his helmet and headed for the shrine he'd dedicated to Darth Vader. Kneeling in front of his grandfather's charred helmet, Kylo sighed.

“Help me. I beg for your assistance. The wife of Skywalker, she has displayed a power unknown to me. I must learn this power, I must learn all the secrets of the Dark Side,” he said. He was met with silence at first, then the Dark Side vibrated, as he could feel the presence of the ancient Dark Side user come to him.

_To achieve the power that Mara Jade Skywalker has displayed, young Solo, your anger must be unwavering, all encompassing. The Dark Side must COURSE through you, and you in turn, must give yourself to the Dark Side fully. It is a level of training that only the most powerful Force users can achieve._

“Teach me,” Kylo begged. The presence merely chuckled in answer.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Outside in the training arena, Finn swung his staff at Master Murcala, who blocked it with a smile.

“Well done, dear, but you can't let your guard down when you strike. Always keep your muscles relaxed, but keep your focus sharp,” she said. Finn nodded, and relaxed his muscles, as he struck again. Master Murcala blocked again, but just in the nick of time. “Excellent, Finn,” she said, as they pulled away. Pulling her son into a hug, Murcala sighed. The past few years had been hard on him. After Luke and Jaina died, Kylo had made it his personal mission to let Finn know he didn't belong at the Temple. He wasn't Force sensitive, he wasn't a Jedi, he had no reason to be there. But, Mara had overruled his decision. She liked Finn, a lot. She thought he was a good influence on her daughter, and Finn still being there, well, it helped the matriarch to believe that things could go back to normal. But, Murcala could see that with Jaina gone, Finn had..changed. He wasn't the happy boy he'd been before. He was..serious, keeping his head down and with a scowl on his face when anything pertaining to Kylo Ren occurred. Murcala knew that he'd probably leave the planet at some point, he wasn't very good at hiding what his intentions were. She just didn't know when it'd happen. But, after a previous encounter with Kylo Ren, it was inevitable that the boy would leave. It was only a few weeks ago that it had happened.

_Finn had had enough. He knew that Kylo had something to do with Jaina's disappearance, and he wasn't about to sit idly by and let the Dark Warrior just start acting like he owned the place. With a set brow, Finn went to find Kylo Ren, who was currently training his Knights. Without hesitation, Finn sent a powerful punch across the helmeted face of Kylo, which sent him staggering. Phasma wrapped the angry young man in a headlock, only for Master Murcala to pull her lightsaber on the chromed Captain. Kylo looked from Phasma, to Finn, to Murcala._

_“I know you did it! You may have everyone else fooled, but I'm not one of them, Ren! I know you had something to do with what happened to Jaina and Luke, and I'm not going to let you get away with it!” Finn growled, doubling over when Phasma elbowed him in the gut, earning Murcala to put her lightsaber at the back of Phasma's neck. Kylo said nothing for a few seconds, as Finn struggled and growled like an angry dog. Then, he turned his head to Phasma._

_“Release him, Captain,” he said. Phasma started._

_“My Lord..”_

_“Release him!” Kylo barked. Phasma grumbled, but released the choke hold from Finn's neck, as the young man started catching his breath, only to lift his head and be met by the sight of Kylo's lightsaber in front of him. “I have tolerated your presence here when Luke allowed it, but you do not seem to understand why I haven't sent you off planet yet, despite the fact that it would be VERY easy. It is because your father and my father are very close, almost brothers, which means we are as well. So, allow me to give you a word of warning, brother. The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands,” Kylo growled, holding his lightsaber on Finn._

_“You. Don't. Scare. Me,” Finn growled in return. Before a violent conflict could ensue, Murcala pulled Finn away._

_“Come along, young one. Let's return to your quarters,” she said, gripping Finn's shoulders as she steered him away._

_“Master Dere! I would suggest you keep a closer eye on him next time!” Kylo called back as Finn continued walking away. Murcala glared and marched over to Kylo, activating her lightsaber again and holding it directly in front of his helmet._

_“Let us be clear, my Lord. Should I discover something has happened to Finn, or if he suddenly goes missing, I will KNOW it was you, and I promise you, your anger will NOT save you from me,” she snarled through grit teeth. Kylo made no motion, merely shifting his gaze to her glowing green blade._

_“Message received, Master Murcala,” Kylo said. Without shifting her gaze off of the Dark Warrior, Murcala deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it back on her belt, before turning and hurrying to catch up with Finn. Phasma and Kylo watched, as Phasma stood behind him. “Keep a close eye on them,” Kylo said. Phasma nodded, her fingers gripping her blaster tight, as she watched the Jedi Master and the young man's retreating forms._

“Finn, dear. I know you are probably planning on leaving the planet after what's happened,” Murcala said, finally pulling away.

“How do you know that?” Finn asked astonished.

“I'm your mother, love. I know everything. Now, where are you going to go?” she asked, walking with Finn to the Temple.

“I thought you knew everything?” Finn chuckled, as Murcala rolled her eyes. “To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm going to go first. But..we can't let Kylo Ren keep destroying everything Luke built. I don't know how, but I have to find help,” he said.

“I think I can be of some assistance, Finn,” Mara said, approaching the two of them. “I've been in contact with an old friend of mine and Luke's, and they've agreed to give us aid,” she continued.

“Okay. But, how would I get off the planet?” Finn asked.

“That was what I wondered at first too. Do you still have that device to contact your father?” Mara asked. Finn nodded.

“That's how you get off the planet. But, you need to tell Kylo Ren that you're leaving with Lando in full view of everyone. He won't attempt to even try and shoot you both out of the sky if you do that,” Mara said. Murcala's eyes widened, as she put a hand on Finn's shoulder, but he merely steeled himself and nodded.

“Got it,” he said.

“Good. You're going to need to call him soon, probably today. It'll blindside Kylo, but that'd work to our advantage,” Mara said.

“Will I at least have time to say goodbye?” Finn asked.

“Of course, but we're on a time table. Once your father comes, you need to tell him to go to Takodana, and the castle of Maz Kanata. She's the one you need to find,” Mara said. Finn nodded, heading for the interior of the Temple, and leaving Mara and Murcala alone.

“You could have told me,” Murcala said.

“If I'd told you, you would have tried to convince me to let him stay,” Mara said.

“He's my son, Mara!”

“I know, Murcala, but he may be our only hope to stop Kylo Ren!” The two women simply stared at each other, before breaking their gazes.

“This could be dangerous,” Murcala said.

“I know, but I care about Finn too. I wouldn't just needlessly send him into danger. I promise,” Mara said with a smile.

“May I give him a spare lightsaber from the armory to defend himself with? He's learned how to use them very well,” Murcala said.

“Fine, but make sure that none of Kylo's followers see you do it,” Mara said. Murcala nodded, as storm clouds started to appear in the sky. The two women pulled up the hoods of her robes and headed for the interior of the Temple to find Finn. He had to be ready for his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Master Murcala is Minnie Driver in my mind. Also, if you can't guess, the chapter title is based off the song 'The Madness of King Scar'. The backstory Mara told Kylo is based off of the Legends version of her, along with a few additions of my own. Next chapter we're back to Rey, Poe and Rose. Stay tuned, it'll be quicker this time.


	11. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has grown up, raised by the planet hoppers, Rose and Poe Dameron. But, she hasn't forgotten the teachings of her father, to the dismay of her foster father. However, she can only run so far, before the Force begins to send her on her true journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! Guys, I'm so, so sorry this took so long, but MANY, MANY things like school got in the way. Also, after seeing the Rise of Skywalker, I was motivated to finish it (Don't get me wrong. I loved the movie and thought it was a great ending to the Saga and Rey's story in this particular instance), but after seeing it, it motivated me to finish it up because I'm almost there. So, enjoy this and again, I'm so sorry.

**REY**

“We had a deal, Vask! 200 credits, that was the deal! You can't back out of me now!” Poe said, trying to keep up with his contact. The Trandoshan hissed, turning around quickly.

“The deal changed when you decided to try and skimp out on your part, Dameron! Now, time's up,” he said. Poe glared, keeping his eyes trained on the reptilian being. Before he could open his mouth to give a counter-offer, Rey approached. The little girl had grown into a beautiful young woman of 19. Her hair still in the three buns that her mother had given her, she now carried a crude looking staff over her shoulder, but still clipped to her belt was her father's lightsaber. It was her most prized possession, but she'd never activated it again. For one, because it brought back painful memories, and for another, Poe didn't like it. Rey had learnt many details of her foster father's distaste for the Jedi, stemming from his mother, Shara Bey.

Shara was a great pilot of the original Rebellion, and a good friend of both her father, her mother, and her aunt. Shara had one final mission after the Battle of Endor with her father to find a remnant of the Jedi Order, and after that, she'd retired from service. But, Poe had grown up knowing that that final mission had changed his mother. She wasn't the same as she once was, and died leaving Poe with an inclination to hate the Jedi. This situation, however, could be remedied. Vask had promised 200 credits for Poe to replace a part in the hyperdrive generator that he, Rey and Rose needed in order to hop to another planet. But, Vask had requested Poe's help first in hunting an elusive bit of prey he was tracking. Poe had agreed, only asking for a few days to get things prepared. Now, time was up.

“Poe, may I handle this?” Rey asked, placing a hand on the man's chest. Poe opened his mouth to protest, before he closed it and gave a curt nod. Rey turned to the Trandoshan and smiled.

“Surely there's another way we can settle this?” she asked. Vask gave a hissing chuckle, as his yellow eyes raked up and down Rey's form.

“Hmm. What would you be willing to give me, pretty one?” he asked. Rey chuckled, before waving her left hand across the air.

“You will give Poe Dameron the 200 credits you promised,” she said, her tone even and serious. Like a light switch, Vask stood at attention, his gaze going distant.

“I will give Poe Dameron the 200 credits I promised,” Vask parroted back. Rey made the same motion with her hand again.

“You will not look at me in that way again,” she said.

“I will not look at you in that way again,” Vask repeated.

“You will board your ship and leave the planet after you've given Poe the credits,” Rey said, using the same hand motion.

“I will board my ship and leave the planet after I've given Poe the credits,” Vask repeated again.

“Move along,” she finished, giving the motion one more time before lowering her hand. Reaching into one of the pockets of his flight suit, Vask handed Poe the 200 credits.

“Move along! Move along,” he hissed, walking away. Rey smirked, and watched, before turning back to Poe.

“Okay, maybe those Jedi teachings of yours can have SOME use,” he said, rubbing one of his temples.

“You're welcome,” she said with a grin, sauntering back to the ship, where Rose was standing at the top of the ramp, wiping her hands of the oil that covered them.

“Sweetie, you know how he gets about the whole 'Force' stuff,” she said with a frown.

“Rose, if I hadn't done something, Vask would have fleeced us good. I merely persuaded him to give Poe his agreed upon due,” Rey said, her blue eyes twinkling.

“I understand, but perhaps you could have been a little more subtle?” Rose asked. Before Rey could answer, Poe walked up the ramp of the ship.

“Hey, kiddo. Why don't you come with me to get the hyperdrive part? You're good with identifying that kind of stuff,” he said. Rey smiled, which was mirrored by Rose, and nodded as Poe kissed Rose's cheek and then went to head back down the ramp. As Rey started to follow him, Rose mouthed to her 'Be good'. Rey smiled in response, and took to Poe's side. “I..uh..I wanna thank you for the help with Vask. I know I've been..a little stiff about the whole 'Jedi' thing, but I really do appreciate what you did,” Poe said. Rey smiled, and placed a hand on her adoptive father's back.

“I know why you're so against the teachings of the Jedi, Poe, but I only want to help whenever I suggest them. Thank you for letting me this time,” she said.

“We can maybe discuss you using them more in the future, in moderation, of course,” Poe said with a smirk, as he and Rey headed for the parts shop. The little bell dinged, as the shopkeeper, a middle aged woman came out to greet her new customers.

“Ah, hello! What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I heard you have a part for a G-14 hyperdrive?” Poe asked.

“Oh, yes, I do. I have a modulator, a compressor, an oil well,” the woman said. Rey reached behind her and pulled out a hologram projector, revealing an image of said hyperdrive.

“We're needing a spring-lock fuel compressor with a modified regulator,” Rey said. The shopkeeper grimaced.

“Oh my. I can't even imagine what happened to your ship if you need that,” she said. “A part like that won't come cheap.”

“200 credits was the asking price, right?” Poe said.

“Well, yes, for a normal part. For a part like that, we're talking about, 1000 credits. At least,” the shopkeeper said.

“1000 credits? That's outrageous!” Poe exclaimed, but Rey put a hand on his shoulder.

“Would you haggle?” she asked the older woman. The shopkeep stroked her chin.

“I suppose,” she replied. Rey smiled, and reached into the pack she kept on her hip, pulling out a few pieces she'd collected, and placed them on the counter.

“These are pristine pieces from directly inside of an old Imperial Star Destroyer. I'm sure you know how hard these are to come by,” Rey said. The shopkeeper gasped in awe.

“Where did you get these?” she asked.

“Jakku. The site of the final battle between the Rebellion and the Empire,” Rey said proudly.

“You said they're pristine pieces?” the woman asked. Rey nodded. “Then, perhaps we could trade. Your pieces for my part?” Poe smiled.

“We have a deal,” Rey said, shaking the woman's hand, as she emptied her pack of all her pieces onto the woman's counter. The woman, in turn, handed the hyperdrive part to Poe.

“Thank you,” he said, as he handed the part to Rey, who pocketed it. After wishing the shopkeeper well, the two left the shop and headed back for their ship.

“How'd it go, you two?” Rose asked, coming out of the kitchenette.

“Mission accomplished,” Rey said with a smile, pulling out the hyperdrive part.

“Great! So, we're all set?”

“I just have to get this installed and we'll be jumping to hyperspace in no time,” Poe said, taking the part from Rey's hand.

“Do you need any help installing it?” Rey asked.

“Shouldn't be too hard, Rey. Why don't you and Rose go check to see if everything is in place before we make the jump, okay?” Poe said, heading down to the engine room of the ship. Rose chuckled, as she and Rey headed for the kitchenette to take inventory of the foodstuffs they had.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

“HAH! I win again!” Rey squealed, as she flipped over her Pazaak card that beat the one Poe had placed down. Rose giggled, as Poe groaned.

“Seriously? Are you positive you aren't using the Force to win?” he asked, gathering up the card deck and shuffling it again.

“Poe, I really don't think she'd need the Force to beat you. You know you're not good at these types of games,” Rose said.

“What do you mean? I'm good at Dejarik,” Poe said, pointing at the board they were playing on.

“You're really not, honey. I can't even count the number of times we got hosed out of our credits when you went to play Dejarik,” Rose said with a smile, kissing her husband on the head, who pouted like an unruly teenager. Rey giggled at her foster parents, when an alarm started going off.

“Looks like we're coming out of hyperspace,” Poe said, gathering up his Pazaak deck and heading for the cockpit. Rose and Rey followed him, as he pulled the freighter out of lightspeed. Soon, the stars materialized, and the formation of a planet came into view. Rey smiled, as Poe angled the freighter to land on the planet. “Take a seat, sweetie. Help me out.”

Rey grinned, sitting down in the co-pilot seat and flipping the required switches, as the freighter groaned, flying into the planet's atmosphere.

“I'll strap in for the landing,” Rose said, sitting down in another seat in the cockpit and pulling the chair strap around her waist. The freighter descended, and pierced through the planet's atmosphere, giving the family a first view of the landscape. It was a lush planet, green all over with grey clouds overhead that heralded a storm coming. Coming up from the canopy was a mountain, and adjacent to the mountain seemed to be a small conglomerate of wooden buildings, a village of some sort.

“Perfect. We'll have neighbors,” Poe grumbled.

“Oh come on, hon. They could be nice,” Rose said. Rey nodded in agreement, as the freighter finally landed, and the engines turned off.

“Well, let's not waste time. Let's go greet the locals,” Poe said, standing up and heading for the landing pad.

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

That night, after resupplying in the village, as the little family set down to sleep, Rey felt..uneasy. Years had passed since the incident, and her mind would keep wandering back to thoughts of her mother. Was she alright? Was she still hoping she'd come back? What about Finn? She hoped he was still at the temple, and that her mother was taking care of him. Then her mind wandered to Ben. Did he tell her mother what she did? Did that make him a Jedi Master now? Climbing into her little cot, Rey stared at the ceiling above her. Reaching into the drawer next to her, she extracted her father's lightsaber. Her fingers gliding across the electronic and metal components of the weapon, she thought back to the day when her father had first showed it to her..

“ _It's called a lightsaber, honey. It's the weapon of a Jedi Knight. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age.” He handed the little girl the hilt, as she turned it in her hand, and her thumb found the activation switch. With a hiss, the emerald blade shot out of the hilt and glowed bright. Jaina was fascinated at the color and the sound and the FEEL of it. Swinging it back and forth, she was astonished to find how light it was in her hand, the humming of the weapon ringing in her ear. “Remember, Jaina. As a Jedi, this weapon is your life,” Luke continued._

“This weapon is your life,” Rey said to herself quietly.

_Whenever you feel alone, just remember that the Jedi will always be there to guide you, and so will I_

Those words from Luke warmed her heart. She had spent so long, trying to run, but maybe..maybe? Getting up from her cot, she knelt on the floor, bowing her head, with Luke's lightsaber on her lap. Then, closing her eyes, she breathed evenly, reaching out to contact the Jedi of Old.

“Please, I need guidance. I've been so lost for so long, I just..I need help,” she said out loud. But, no voice came through. No one answered her call. “Please. Isn't there someone? F-Father? Are you there? Can you hear me?” she called out. But, Luke didn't answer. “Father! Please! Please, answer me! I..I miss you. I miss you and I can't do this alone.” Doubling over, the girl let out ragged, choking sobs. In her time of need, no one was coming. She'd trusted to hope, that perhaps her father was alive, but no. He was gone, and he was never coming back. Where once his words were filled with warmth and guidance, now she saw that they were merely words to console a little girl, but held no real truth. With a yell of frustration, Rey threw Luke's lightsaber against the wall, not surprised when the weapon didn't show any damage. She didn't throw it too hard, and her father had created the weapon to be VERY sturdy. Her sobs wracked her body, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard a small wrapping on her door. Rose poked her head in and smiled sadly.

“Rey, honey? Is everything okay? Do..do you want some company?” she asked. Rey sniffled, wiping her eyes, shaking her head. Rose slowly opened the door, and walked into Rey's room. She saw the lightsaber on the ground, and picked it up. “What's this doing on the floor? Something like this shouldn't be there,” Rose said, sitting down on Rey's cot. The younger woman sniffled more, as Rose placed a strand of hair behind her head. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I..My mentor told me that up in the stars were the Jedi of Old, and that should I ever feel alone, that they'd be there to guide me, and so would he. But, I called out to them, and..they weren't there. I..I feel so..alone, and it just..hurts so much,” Rey said, her lip quivering. Rose pulled her into a hug, shushing her as she stroked her hair to calm her down.

“Sweetie, I..I can't even begin to try and understand the power that you have, but I do know that you're not alone. You have me and you have Poe. We're not going to leave you. That's a promise,” Rose said, pulling back and stroking Rey's cheek. Rey smiled, holding Rose's hand on her cheek. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, before Rey sniffled, and put the lightsaber back in her drawer.

“I should..get some sleep,” Rey said. Rose smiled, kissing Rey on the forehead.

“Good idea, honey. Good night,” she said, standing up.

“Rose, thank you. For everything,” Rey said, as the older woman headed for the door. Rose smiled, shutting out the light and going to close the door.

“You don't need to thank me, sweetie. It's out of love,” she said, blowing a kiss to Rey, before closing the door. Rey settled onto her cot, fluffing her pillow, and finally closing her eyes.

Rose took a deep breath, and headed for the common area of the freighter, where Poe was reading a holo-book.

“Everything okay,” he asked.

“No. It's not. I..I think we should bring her to someone who knows about the Force. She needs more than what we can give her, Poe,” Rose said. Poe frowned, stroking his stubbled chin.

“There aren't any Jedi for miles,” he said.

“I don't mean Jedi. There have to be others in the Galaxy that know about the Force that can help her,” Rose said. Poe hummed, staying silent for a minute, before his eyes widened.

“Maz! Maz can help!” he exclaimed.

“Maz? Maz Kanata?” Rose asked.

“Yeah! That old crone is extremely knowledgable in the Force and isn't a Jedi! She can help Rey!” Leaping up, he raced for the cockpit to input the coordinates.

“So, where is Maz?” Rose asked, following him on hot heels.

“Takodana,” Poe said with a grin, as the freighter took off and he prepared for the jump to light speed. Next stop, Takodana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter, I'm sure you can guess, is 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', but I will ACTUALLY be transcribing the song. So, that'll be..fun. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the next chapter.


End file.
